Returning
by AderynGoddess
Summary: Harry disappeared to a mysterious place for his fifth and sixth years. Now that he's returned for his seventh year, can he fit in once more? And what are these new powers that he has? AU, eventual slash.
1. The Return

**NOTE:** I have gone through this story and am revamping, a chapter at a time – editeing, everything. No major plot changes if you don't want to go read it all again, though I think I am aging Harry a year or so through time changes in the elven world. There won't be too much different besides wording, etc., but I read over it and realised how much my writing has improved since I first started this. So I hope you all enjoy!

A/n: Hey everyone! This is my first fic that I've posted on FF.n. I've written other ones, and I might post them if you like me and my stuff!

I suppose you all want a summary. So here it is: Harry disappears suddenly during the summer between fourth and fifth years. So I suppose it really is AU now. But anyways, he comes back with new powers and a mysterious secret. Can he fit in again among his classmates, and more importantly, is he now ready to face the darkest wizard of all time?

Did that sound like the back of a book jacket or what? Oh well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: they're all mine! Mine I tell you! only kidding….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry silently slipped onto the back of one of the horseless carriages that was on its way up to the school. He clung to the back of it like a burr, confident that his invisibility spell would hold. Very luckily for him, it wasn't raining, for it would be a bit odd for rain to strike and slide off of an invisible shape.

He looked about him as the carriage trundled up the road, thankful that he had been able to find a carriage with only a few students within – he did not want to become a burden to the thestrals, both because he respected them and because he did not want to be noticed until he chose to reveal himself.

It seemed odd to be going back to the school after so much time, he mused. Especially considering that he had thought of the school as his home for so long. Now it just looked familiar, but distant, as if from another lifetime. Which it really was, he reflected with some amusement. He clung still tighter as the carriage picked up speed, rattling down a hill, bits of greenery striking him in the face and arms when the carriage maneuvered through a tight spot.

The ride was not as long as Harry had feared, and he slid off of the back of the carriage at the exact moment that the last child jumped out of it, as not to make a noticeable weight shift. He easily slipped in amongst the crowd heading for the doors and made his way into the castle without incident.

He took one long, sad look at the Great Hall before continuing on his way. It had been so long since he had sat in there, laughing and joking with his friends, and he wondered if he would be able to slip back into his old way of life as easily as he had slipped into his new one.

He spotted the Gryffindor table at once, and scanned it for a moment before he spotted his old friends. He felt a slight pang go through him as he saw their worn appearances. Apparently his two-year absence had taken its toll on them, and he wished with all his heart that he could have saved them the strife and heartache his absence had surely caused.

Ron was currently talking animatedly to Dean Thomas, though when he looked away, Harry could see sadness in his eyes. Hermione was not talking at all, but was scanning the hall. There were deep shadows under her eyes, and she looked somewhat thinner than Harry remembered. Harry resisted the urge to run in there and announce his return to the whole student body, and instead headed up the great stone staircase to the gargoyle that he knew so well from long ago.

He opened the entrance to the spiral staircase with a touch, not bothering with guessing the password but instead silently asking the ancient stones permission to enter. He stood serenely as the staircase moved him upwards, and stepped into Dumbledore's office with a small sigh. It was comforting to see that nothing had changed, in here at least, while he had been gone.

Harry sat calmly in a chair and waited for about an hour and a half before he heard a door creak open. He was on his feet in an instant, and turned to see a very shocked – and very wary – Dumbledore standing in the doorframe, wand raised.

Instantly Harry relaxed, and held out empty hands to the ancient wizard to show that he was unarmed.

"Headmaster, it's all right. It's me – Harry."

Harry waited as Dumbledore took in his appearance. He knew very well that he had changed over the past two years.

Gone were the days of short, stocky, slightly clumsy Harry Potter who hid behind his thick-framed glasses. Instead, a tall, slim, lightly muscled youth now stood before the Headmaster, balanced easily on the balls of his feet and well aware of his own body. He had allowed his hair to grow out to his shoulders in order to tame it, and he had gotten his vision magically corrected. His skin had tanned to an almost golden sheen, and his hair and skin contrasted sharply with his green eyes. His movements were precise and elegant, like those of a great hunting cat.

"H-Harry? Is that really you?"

The headmaster's stuttering startled Harry – could the normally serene Dumbledore really be so shocked? Harry smiled encouragingly at him and nodded, reaching out to clasp hands with the astonished wizard.

"In the flesh. I thought it would be wisest to announce my return to you first, Ma—sir, before showing up once more among the student populace."

Harry caught himself before he called Dumbledore "Master". He had become so accustomed to calling his elders and betters that in the past two years that it had become second nature. Dumbledore, however, would most likely not appreciate the honorific.

Dumbledore simply gazed bemusedly at him for a moment before he found his voice again.

"Harry – how can this be? There has been no word or trace of you for two years, besides the short letter you left telling us that you were leaving and could not say for where. None of my people or the Ministry's have been able to track you, and no one has seen any sign of you for two years – where have you been, and why have you chosen to return to us now?"

Harry sighed inwardly, knowing that he could not tell the Headmaster where he had really been. Doing so would reveal many secrets that could be potentially dangerous to not only himself, but an entirely hidden race of people. He had prepared a story, however, and recited it now, hoping that he sounded convincing enough.

"I was taken by another wizard, Headmaster. He took me deep into the mountains to—to tutor me, and to teach me a few different forms of defense. He caught me up on many of the Dark spells, as well as defences, and—prepared me, shall we say, for any encounters with Dark wizards that I might have in the future. He felt that it was for the good of humankind, and the only thing that would save our world from the advances of Tom Riddle." He had long since stopped calling the Dark wizard by his chosen name.

In truth, it had been the work of a much larger group of people – the elves of the Vale, a secret and well-protected society that took no part in the human world, but nevertheless observed it closely. They had come to him late one summer night, startling him quite out of his wits before they had been able to calm him down long enough to explain the situation.

The elves had explained to Harry that if Voldemort were to overthrow the wizarding world, he would not stop until he had taken over all of the earth. If Voldemort were allowed to continue with his conquest, he would discover the secret and ancient places of the elves. When he could not force the secrets of their magic from them, he would destroy the Vale, and with it the last of the ancient races. The Seers amongst them had foretold this, and so they had come together to decide upon what they felt was their only hope – a frightened, confused, and yet undeniably powerful, teenaged boy with an indestructible link to the Dark Lord.

So Harry had written a hurried letter to Dumbledore and everyone else explaining that he was going away for a time to train, but he could not say where. He had regretted not being able to bid his friends farewell or tell them where he was going – that was one of his deepest wounds, and a regret that he had never been able to overcome. While he was with the elves, however, he had been instructed in many ancient and formidable forgotten arts – pure Dark and Light magic, song charms, mind magic, ritual magic, Elemental arts, elven magic and earth magic.

Time had passed differently in the Vale, due to the ancient magics that pervaded the place like a relentless mist, those which kept the elves immortal and changed the dimensions of time for anyone else who came into contact with it, according to the needs of the user. For him, almost five years had passed in the almost dreamlike world of the Vale – by his standards, he was now nearly twenty, though he still retained the physical form of his seventeen-year-old self. Mentally he was much more patient and mature, and he hoped that he would not have a difficult time dealing with his reintroduction to the world of the seventh-year Hogwarts students. The mental maturity would be handy for battle and other stressful situations, however, and the elves had proclaimed him ready at last. With his formidable new arsenal, the elves had finally decided that it was time for him to re-enter the human world, and had released him to return to the place he had once called home.

This all had to remain a secret, however. If the elves were discovered, their secret havens would be invaded and destroyed. He dared not even tell Dumbledore. One of the favorite sayings of his Masters was "You need never unsay anything you did not say in the first place."

Harry held up a hand as Dumbledore opened his mouth to question him.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I cannot tell you more than that. My Master swore me to secrecy, and I would not break his trust for anything. You have my full assurances, however, that he kept me safe and well during the past two years. I am sorry that I could not write, apart from that first letter, but he forbade it, lest anyone track it to us. It was a most secret and hallowed place we went to."

Dumbledore shut his mouth and nodded.

"I understand, Harry. I am glad that you are back. However, just as a safety precaution, I would like you to take a small dose of this." He held out a small phial of Veritaserum. "Please, I mean nothing by it. I would just like to confirm that it really is you. I swear to ask nothing that would betray your Master or his location."

Harry nodded and swallowed it in one gulp, hiding a smile as he felt and resisted the beginning of the trance it induced. He had learned to resist most potions given to him over the years spent in training. However, he let his eyelids drop slightly, and made his face go slack, feigning the effects.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry James Potter," Harry answered, in a flat, monotonous voice.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 31st."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Were you safe and well cared-for for the past two years?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed and handed Harry the antidote. Harry swallowed it and smiled up at the Headmaster, who looked at him for a moment before pulling him up and into a tight embrace.

"It has been a hard two years without you, my boy," he said, his voice hoarse. "For everyone."

They drew apart, and Harry smiled at the ancient man. Dumbledore was still the same, even after all this time. He was glad – he wasn't sure what he would do without at least some measure of consistency in this now-strange world.

"Sir, could I – could I see Ron and Hermione now, do you think?" Harry asked, once more a bit uneasy. He hadn't seen them in two years, and he didn't know what their reactions would be.

"Of course, dear boy," Dumbledore said gently. "I shall have them sent here at once."

He snapped his fingers, and a small house-elf appeared at his side.

"Dotty, could you please fetch Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and bring them to my office at once?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, a fact for which Harry was grateful. House-elves could very well have ended up like their formidable relatives, had the course of history gone somewhat differently

"Yes, sir, right away!" the elf squeaked, and disappeared with a crack.

Harry sat nervously in his chair as the seconds dragged by. What would they think of him now? How had they changed? Had anything bad happened to them in the past two years? What would they say when they saw him?

He jumped and was on his feet again as the door creaked open once more. He turned to see his two friends, staring openmouthed at him. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"No," Ron croaked, backing up a step. "Don't – torment us like this. It can't be."

"It is," Harry said softly. "It's me."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, and then threw herself upon him with a shriek. She sobbed into the neck of his robes, and Harry gently put his arms about her. Ron stood, white-faced, as though he had been poleaxed.

"Is it really – are you really – how – "

"It's really me, Ron," Harry said, holding out a hand to the redhead. Ron stood frozen for another moment before staggering over to his long-lost friend. He threw his arms around Harry as well, and Harry heard Dumbledore back quietly out of the room before Hermione raised her tearstained face to him and choked out, "Harry, we thought you were dead. You just – disappeared, and didn't – didn't come back, and we – we lost hope – Oh, Harry, I missed you so much – "

"We both did, mate," Ron said hoarsely, and Harry saw with some startlement that there were tears in his eyes as well. "When you just up and disappeared like that – we all thought – we thought that you'd – been taken, or killed, or – something. But – none of that matters now. You're alive!"

"I am," Harry said softly, holding even tighter to Ron and Hermione. He had felt alone during the last two years, even though he knew that the elves had been doing their best. It was so good to be back with his friends once more…..though things would never be quite the same.

Finally they pulled apart, Hermione sniffing and Ron quickly dashing his sleeve across his face. Harry smiled and touched him on the shoulder, and Ron smiled back.

"Harry – _where_ have you been?" Hermione asked, looking suddenly angry. "You worried us all to death! Where _were_ you?"

Harry sighed and motioned for them all to sit down, and repeated once more the story that he had told to Dumbledore. He explained patiently that no, he couldn't answer their questions, and that no, he couldn't let them meet his teacher. Ron and Hermione looked disappointed and faintly suspicious, but their mistrust was lost in another bout of hugging and covert tears.

Dumbledore entered the room and cleared his throat, causing the three of them to jump apart, startled.

"I do believe, children," he said, "that it is time for you to go to your dormitories. Harry, we are all glad that you are back. Please, do try and contain the excitement of your fellow Housemates," he added with a slight chuckle. Harry grinned and nodded, and the three of them stood and headed out, together again at last.


	2. Greetings and training

_Last time….._

_Dumbledore entered the room and cleared his throat, causing the three of them to jump apart, startled._

"_I do believe, children," he said, "that it is time for you to go to your dormitories. Harry, we are all glad that you are back. Please, do try and contain the excitement of your fellow Housemates," he added with a slight chuckle. Harry grinned and nodded, and the three of them stood and headed out, together again at last._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the portrait of the Fat lady, Harry hesitated, nervous. Ron and Hermione noticed, and Ron gripped his shoulder while Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Come on, mate," Ron said quietly. "It's time to announce your return."

Harry sighed and nodded, and started to tremble slightly before he took a deep, calming breath to compose himself, as he had been taught so many times.

Ron gave the password and the portrait swung open, revealing the common room.

It was about half-full, with most of the first- and second-years having gone to bed, and many of the older students unpacking and writing letters home. The remaining people in the circular room, however, were busy playing games and chatting happily in front of the fire. As soon as they saw Harry, however, the noise died, and every person in the room was staring, transfixed, at the three people standing in the portrait hole.

Harry took a trembling step into the room, flanked by his two best friends. He stood for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. All eyes were fixed on him, and nearly every mouth in the room was hanging open. None of his training over the past years had prepared him for this.

The whole room was motionless for a moment, and then, very slowly, Dean Thomas got to his feet and walked towards Harry as if in a daze.

"Harry…..is it really?" he whispered, and Harry nodded, holding out a hand to him. Dean took it and drew him into a swift and fierce embrace, holding him tightly.

"I missed you, mate," he said, and that seemed to break the dam. Every person in the room was suddenly on their feet, and all shoving and jostling to get a better look at him or to shake his hand or embrace him. Questions poured in from all sides, and the clamor in the common room attracted more students from upstairs. Soon, the whole of Gryffindor Tower was down there, all trying to speak to Harry. He was slightly dizzy from the press of heat and bodies and voices around him, and thankfully, Ron saw this.

"CLEAR OFF, YOU LOT!" he bellowed, and Harry had never been more grateful for his best friend. Everyone fell silent, stunned, and Harry turned to face the huge crowd.

"Yes, I have returned, and no, I cannot tell you where I have been. I assure you, however, that I have no intention of leaving again, and please, you may question me tomorrow, but only a few at a time. Right now, I'm exhausted, and I'd really like to get to bed. I've missed all of you terribly, but we will have time to catch up. Please, I've had a long journey, and I really need to rest. I will talk to you all tomorrow."

The now-silent crowd parted silently and respectfully to let Harry through, and it was with relief that he sank into his bed in the dorm room. Ron and Hermione followed, regardless of the rules, and sat down on either side of him.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked softly. Harry nodded tiredly, and Hermione hugged him around the shoulders.

"Please, Harry," she said quietly, turning to face him. "Please, never do that to us again. It was – awful."

Harry smiled and pulled both her and Ron into a fierce hug.

"I have no intention to," he said softly, and promptly spoiled the moment by yawning hugely. Ron and Hermione laughed and left him to his rest.

-----------------------------_Dreamspace_-----------------------------

Harry was in a huge forest, full of light and life and growing things. He sighed with relief as he recognized his old elf-master's home, and without hesitating walked down the tidy dirt path that lay before him.

He walked for only a little while before a house came into view. It was unlike any house that was known to the wizarding or Muggle world, perched up in a huge tree that eight men could not span with their arms. It almost looked to be part of the tree itself, firmly planted and woven amongst the branches. Its wooden, ivy-covered walls had never looked so beautiful, and the open door had never looked so inviting. Harry climbed up the tree and shot into the house, straight into the waiting arms of his elf-master, Eldwyn.

"I miss you already, Eldwyn," he murmured, embracing the ancient but strong elf firmly. He turned to see Eldwyn's mistress, Llyrithen. She drew him into a swift hug also, and Harry felt like he was coming home again.

"We have missed you as well, elf-child," Llyrithen said, smiling. "How are you adjusting to life back at your human school?"

Harry sighed. "It is strange, foster-mother. Everyone is so loud, and pressing, and eager. It is so different from life here at the Vale. I did miss my old friends, however, and I was glad to see them once more."

Llyrithen smiled and put a hand on Harry's head. "Yes, it is quite different. But it will be good for you to be back amongst your own kind. You are going to continue to practice the magics we have taught you?"

Harry nodded, and Eldwyn smiled.

"Do not forget your weapons training, either. It may save your life."

Harry smiled and nodded again, beginning to feel the familiar pull that meant that he was beginning to return to his own body again.

"So soon?" he cried, looking at Eldwyn and Llyrithen with sadness in his eyes.

"We just needed to confirm that you were hale and well, child," Eldwyn said, smiling. "We will see you again. You need to sleep now – you have a trying day ahead of you. There should be a surprise in store for you soon. But for now, do not worry about it."

Harry nodded and kissed each of them on the cheek before the world around him dissolved and he sat up in his four-poster bed, smiling slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry was up far before anyone else, his body used to waking before dawn. He stretched, and silently dressed himself before slipping swiftly out into the common room and out of the portrait. He checked to make sure that all of his weapons were in place before beginning his journey down to the entrance hall, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who might see him. He knew, however, that in the hours between night, when students were likely to be afoot, and daybreak, when they had to arise to begin the day, most of the hall guards would have returned to their beds.

He made his way out onto the Quidditch pitch and cast a quick notice-me-not spell over himself and the area surrounding him before beginning his dawn exercises.

He began with stretches, and then combinations of hand-to-hand movements. He went from kick to blow to block and back again with no effort whatsoever, moving as fluidly as any great hunting cat. He gradually merged into a pattern dance with his daggers, his weapons no more than flashes and blurs of silver in the air. He then slipped into a sword dance, and finally slowed until he could sheath his sword once more at his side, under his cloak. He then Summoned his bow and arrows from the Forbidden forest where he had stored them, and began some target practice.

Harry smiled as he called the last of his arrows to him about half an hour later, and sent them back to his hidden grove in the Forest. He looked up at the sky to see that it was slowly lightening into a pinkish gold, and he knew that he had better get back to the dorm.

He cast an Invisibility spell over himself as he returned, knowing that some of the professors were early risers. He made it back to the common room without incident, and he stowed the last of his weapons in his trunk just as the other boys began to stir.

Ron sat up and stared at Harry for a moment before getting his mouth to work.

"Oy, why're you up? How long've you been up for?" he mumbled, words still slurred with sleepiness.

Harry smiled. "I usually get up early. I've only been up for fifteen minutes or so."

Harry hated lying to his friend, but he knew that he could not reveal how much he had trained, and what he had been trained in.

Ron nodded sleepily, and the boys all readied for the coming day.

Breakfast was a tense affair. Harry did not like the feeling of eyes on his back, and the whole of the Great Hall was staring at him after Dumbledore announced his return. Harry was glad to get to class, even though the first lesson was double Potions with the Slytherins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it so far? Those that have read it before, like the revisions? Like I said, there aren't that many, but it just makes me feel better to go back and improve. Leave me feedback!

\/ \/ \/ \/


	3. Classes and an old friend

NOTE: again, revamped. I got rid of the review replies, but that should be OK seeing as most of my original reviewers have probably disappeared into the sands of time.

To everyone: Thank you so much! While I don't say 'give me reviews or I won't write', they do keep me going! Feed the plot monkey!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Harry sat at his seat in the middle of the room, beside Hermione. Ron had opted not to take Potions this year. So Harry sat, silently absorbing the faint but familiar sharp scent of the more common potions ingredients, listening to the barely discernible sound of a bubbling cauldron in the next room, and remembering his previous years in this classroom.

Before the Vale, he had seen potions as useless, more of a nuisance or a torture device than anything else. Snape's attitude, of course, had not helped – but Harry was confident that he could handle anything that Snape could possibly throw at him this year.

He was waiting for only a few moments before the Potions Master himself strode into the room, robes billowing behind him. He reached the front of the classroom and stood for a moment, arms crossed, surveying the class.

"So. You have all come for seventh-year potions. That means that you have either chosen to take your studies of the delicate art even further – " He glanced at Malfoy, who smirked. "-Or that you have failed to pass the previous year, and I am burdened with you yet again."

He glared at Harry and Neville, and Neville quaked in his seat while Harry returned the gaze coolly. He knew full well that he could make any potion in any book that Snape might have, even in the Restricted section, and that he could do half of them from memory. He smirked at Snape as the professor waved his wand, and the instructions for a particularly difficult potion appeared on the blackboard.

"You should remember how to do this from your previous year. This is a test of sorts. Pray that you pass."

Snape had a wicked glint in his eye, but Harry was not afraid. He instantly realized that the potion was a Disintegrating Draft, a potion not found in any normal textbook. Snape had not included the name of the potion, so Harry knew that nearly all of the class would not place a Shielding charm on their cauldrons before beginning.

He looked up just in time to catch Snape surreptitiously place a shielding charm on the entire room, encompassing the floor, tables, and students. Harry smiled to himself – he did care for his students, if only so that he would not be fired.

Harry put his charm on the cauldron, nothing that Snape had deliberately left out the cauldrons in his charm. He grinned as he began to chop the ingredients, and fell into the familiar almost-trance that now always accompanied his intense concentration.

He snapped out of his daze an hour and a half later as the first cry of dismay split the air. He looked over just in time to see Seamus Finnegan's cauldron dissolve out from under the bright green potion. Snape swept over to him and began scolding him, while waving his wand to clean up the mess. Malfoy's cauldron followed, then Lavender's. Soon, the entire room was in turmoil, the air filled with hazy green steam and nearly everyone's cauldrons ruined. Everyone's but Harry's – and Neville's, which now contained a gelatinous brown mess that probably could not have dissolved tissue paper.

When the haze and noise had cleared up, Snape stood at the front of the room, his arms crossed.

"I am displeased to announce that all of you have spectacularly failed," he began, but halted as Neville's hand raised tremulously into the air.

"Excuse me? Sir? Not everyone."

Neville pointed at Harry's cauldron, and Harry met Snape's eyes coolly. Snape stared at his perfect potion, unable to think of anything to say. Finally, he snapped, "Class dismissed. Potter, my office."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape glared at the students' retreating backs, irritated just byu the sight of them. Potter waited until everyone left, and then walked silently into Snape's office. He sank into a chair with boneless grace that Snape could not help but admire.

_Where did he learn that?_ Snape wondered, and then shook his head. Potter is none of your concern!

He cleared his throat.

"It seems, _Mister_ Potter, that even though you failed to attend my class last year, you managed to successfully create the Disintegrating Draft potion on the first attempt, and cast the correct charm on your cauldron, when none of your more Potions-adept classmates could. Explain."

Potter regarded him composedly and raised an eyebrow as though he were stating the obvious.

"I recognized the potion from the ingredients and the procedure, Professor."

"But where did you learn to make the potion? You were not here for the past two years."

"I learned it from the e-from the wizard I was staying with. He knew a – a great deal about Potions, and he taught me a lot."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy before him.

"From what I understand, Potter, you were in the mountains with a – hermit, of sorts. Where would he procure the necessary ingredients and equipment to teach you about Potions?"

For the first time since his return, Potter began to look slightly nervous.

"He – he had a lab, of sorts, in his home. He gathered many of the ingredients, and sent out for the rest by owl."

"Ah, but I thought that no owls were permitted," Snape said, raising an eyebrow. Potter flinched slightly, but said nothing. Snape leaned over him, sneering.

"You are hiding something, Potter, and I _will_ find out what. Even if it takes me all year. You are dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he fled the dungeons. That had been close. He'd have to try to conceal his abilities from now on, or the teachers would find out about the elves.

His next lesson was Charms. They were beginning on Bubble-head charms, and Harry sobered a bit as he remembered what the last one he had seen had been used in-the TriWizard Tournament. He was grim and silent all through the lesson, although he performed it perfectly, eliciting squeaks of happiness from Flitwick.

Transfiguration was next, and it was just a basic review of what they had covered the previous year. Harry nearly slept through this class, reminding himself ever so often to slip up. He perked up, however, when McGonagall announced that they would be investigating Animagism this year, and they would find out what shape they would take if they ever became Animagi. He grinned. This was one form of magic that he could do, and he could impress McGonagall. Finally, he would be able to try out some of his animal forms without worrying about being caught!

During his time with the elves, he had learned to shape-shift. He could transform into any creature he wished, barring semi-human creatures such as mermen or centaurs. His favorite form, however, had to be the gryphon. It had taken him a long time to learn the transformation into a magical creature, but it had been well worth it.

Harry went through lunch filled with happiness, and was in a good mood when he went to Divination that afternoon. Ron had opted to take Advanced Flying instead, as many of the seventh-year classes became optional. Harry didn't mind being by himself, however. There should be plenty of entertainment.

He scaled the silver ladder with ease, finding that he was the last one there. He looked around to see Lavender, Pavarti, her sister Padma, and another girl from Ravenclaw that Harry did not recognize. It appeared that since it was such a small class, Trelawney had just taken all of the Houses into one class.

"Good day, class," she said, sweeping out of the shadows as she usually did. "This term, we will be studying the crystal ball once more. This time, we will dig deeper into the mysteries that surround it, and the portents that lay inside."

Harry sighed and settled back in his armchair. He tuned out the airy professor until the Ravenclaw nudged him, saying, "Oi, Potter, it's your turn to look into the crystal ball."

Harry stood, stifling a groan, and walked over to Trelawney's circular table, sinking down onto a pouf. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating his powers. If he remembered how to do this correctly, he could funnel a spell through the orb that would make it a sort of seeing glass, and he could look in on his elf-masters, without anyone else seeing it.

He gathered his Will and released it onto the orb, and stared hard into its depths. He grinned as the image of Eldwyn and Llyrithen sitting together in front of their house suddenly materialized in the orb. He smiled as he watched them chat idly in Elven, taking pride in the fact that he could understand what they were saying just from lip-reading.

He jerked back to himself as Trelawney lightly touched his shoulder, and immediately wiped the grin off of his face.

Trelawney stared at him, frowning.

"Why is it that you laugh, Potter? Have you seen something?"

Harry fought to hide another grin.

"Professor, I – I only laugh…..to keep from weeping."

The Ravenclaw girl began to snigger softly, and Harry knew that she had seen the Muggle movie from which he was pulling his quote. Trelawney, however, looked fascinated.

"My dear boy, what is the tragedy which you have seen?"

Harry sighed dramatically, and wiped a hand across his face.

"Professor, it – it was horrible. I saw – I saw death, and pain, and sorrow. There will be great tragedy before the year's end, and in its wake it will leave great gashes of sorrow and despair."

He lowered his voice dramatically at the last bit, and the Ravenclaw and Padma Patil were smothering helpless sniggers, while Trelawney was staring at him with huge, sorrowful eyes. She sighed as he finished, and put a hand to her chest.

"Well class, I think that should be all for today. Harry, dear, do try not to let this drag you down into despair. You are dismissed."

Harry descended the ladder, still laughing. When he reached the bottom, he turned to face the Ravenclaw.

"That was bloody brilliant," she said, holding out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Dawn Rowland. I didn't want to take Divination this year, but my mum made me. She thinks it's important 'for my future'." She and Harry both grinned at the pun.

Harry snorted and shook his head in sympathy. "You can be my partner for the rest of the year. I was going to miss having a decent partner, but I guess this will work out after all."

Dawn smiled. "I guess so. I've got to get to Defense, so I'll see you later."

Harry smiled and waved at her as they split off in opposite directions in the corridor. Harry headed to Herbology, a slight smile on his face.

He sat next to Neville and Hermione in this class, and spent the next hour methodically popping Bubotubers. Evidently, there had been a bad outbreak of acne lately, and Mme. Pomfrey needed a fresh supply.

After Herbology, Harry had DADA. He was looking forward to this, as he would be able to do quite well. He had yet to meet the new professor, as he had been absent the previous night, talking to Dumbledore.

He was the first to arrive, and walked into the classroom cheerfully. He set his bag down on a desk in the front room and turned around to face the professor.

"Hello si-"

He stopped dead as he saw who it was.

A tall, slender woman with long, sleek, jet-black hair and eyes even greener than his own stood before him, her pale skin glowing. She grinned at him, and held out her arms for a hug.

"Adara!" he cried, running into her arms with a laugh. "I didn't know that you were coming! Why didn't Eldwyn tell me?"

He looked up into the face of his surrogate aunt, noticing that she had cast a subtle charm to conceal her giveaway ears and high, narrow cheekbones.

She smiled down at him, as glad to see him as he was to see her. They had become very close in their time together at the Vale, and she must have felt the attachment very deeply to have left her home. To his knowledge, no other elf had left the Vale for more than a brief period for over a hundred years.

"I'll have to tell you later," she said, as Harry heard footsteps approaching. She shooed him gently away, and he took up a front row seat with a widening smile.

The rest of the class filed in and sat down, and Ron passed a note to Harry, who passed it on to Hermione.

_ This might be interesting. For the past six years, we've had male teachers who were, for the most part, incompetent. Maybe this one will be better.  
_  
_ She will_, Harry wrote back. Ron lifted an eyebrow at him, but Harry just nodded to the front of the classroom.

Adara cleared her throat, and every eye was instantly riveted upon this strange new woman.

"Good afternoon. My name is Adara Goldmoon, and I will be teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts class for the next year. I understand that you have had some very….._incompetent_ teachers in the past, and I assure you, I am nothing like any of them. In fact – " She looked at Harry mischievously. "I am not like anyone you have met or ever will meet. If you misbehave in my class, you will leave, and instantly receive a failing grade on any assignments turned in that day. Is this understood?"

The class all nodded, and she smiled slightly. "Good. Now, on to the roll."

As soon as she was done calling everyone's name, Adara set down the scroll and walked out from behind her desk.

"Can anyone tell you what you have basically covered so far?" she asked.

Hermione raised her hand, and Adara pointed to her with her rolled-up piece of parchment.

"Professor, we've done a large variety of Dark creatures, a few basic Dark curses and hexes including the Unforgivables, and we didn't do much of anything last year."

Everyone made a face at this, and Adara mentally said to Harry, _From what I hear, he was an incompetent fool who was afraid of his own shadow and had them read form books all year. What a _Giladrvi

Harry fought to keep from laughing at Adara's use of the Elven word for a small, useless rodent that ran around in circles from mindless fear and stupidity every time a sudden move was made. It was, he thought, a fitting description.

Adara nodded to Hermione, and Hermione sat once more, looking faintly pleased with herself.

She began to pace the room, her arms now behind her back in a way that reminded Harry strongly of the character Morpheus on some Muggle movie that Dudley had been watching.

"This year, I think, we will dig deeper into Dark curses and jinxes, and into shielding and then some hand-to-hand combat. Yes, you do need to learn to defend yourself without a wand, for there will be a time when you find yourself without it, believe me." She looked them all in the face, and Harry met her eyes grimly.

"We shall start today with the basic shielding charm."

Harry breezed through DADA. After class he was forced to rush to the other side of the castle for History of Magic, but Adara promised to meet him later. By dinner, he wasn't even remotely tired, and resolved to go out into the Forest and practice his weapons and some of his advanced magic.

He made his excuses to Ron and Hermione, who, unsurprisingly, were feeling a bit clingy. He convinced them that he was going to go talk to one of the professors, and slipped away until he was standing directly below Gryffindor Tower, out on the grounds.

He called up his Elemental magic, spinning strong cords of wind until he was lifted up into the air. He floated up to the top of the tower and peered cautiously into the dormitory, invisible to any watching eye. Seeing that no one was there, he Summoned all of his weapons and quickly moved into the forest, into the special glade that he had warded and cleared out just for this purpose.

About halfway through his workout, he felt a presence outside his shields, and he instantly broke off, whipping around to stare at Adara.

She chuckled. "Reflexes are as good as ever, I see. Are you going to let me in to help you practice or what?"

Harry laughed and let her in. She stood before him and stretched a bit, limbering up.

"You're still awfully flexible for someone who's old enough to be my great-grandma," Harry said, laughing. Adara smiled. She was currently one hundred and thirteen, relatively young for an elf.

While she stretched, Harry questioned her on her arrival at Hogwarts. Eldwyn, she said, had wanted her here both to ease Harry's transition back into the wizarding world and to keep a closer eye on what was going on in the world of politics and Dark magic. Firsthand information, he had said, was much more reliable than rumors and reports.

She finally finished stretching and stood before Harry, empty-handed. He divested himself of his arms, and joined her in the imaginary circle. They both stepped back into a fighting stance, and Harry's sharp ears caught the soft word that fell from Adara's lips.

"Begin."

Instantly, Harry closed on his teacher, ducking a swinging fist and lashing out viciously with a snap kick. She nimbly dodged and aimed a high kick at his head. Harry rolled and came up on his feet, and they broke away, circling.

Adara smiled at him, and Harry caught her eyes shifting slightly to the left. He danced out of the way just as she lashed out with an uppercut, and delivered a swift downward blow to her back, making her stumble. She turned it into a roll and came up fighting, catching Harry on the arm with a punch.

Harry came in with a feint kick with his right leg, and Adara moved to block that side. As soon as she moved, he threw his hips around and caught her in the other side with a roundhouse kick that made her gasp for breath for a second. To hold him off while she was recovering, she spun around, throwing punches in every direction. Harry waited until she was still once more before moving as fast as lightning to throw himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She writhed out from under him, and before Harry knew it, she had him in a headlock, grinning. He growled in frustration as she stood, dragging him with her. He managed to squirm abut until he could see her legs, and he gave her a sharp knife-hand to the back of her knees, causing her to fall over, letting go of him in her surprise. He got her in an armlock, and he thought he had her-

-and he suddenly found himself flat on his face, his arms twisted behind his back, her knee in the small of his back.

"I yield," he said, his voice muffled. Adara got off of him and offered him a hand up. Harry took it gratefully, cracking his back with a groan.

"I'd forgotten how good you were," he said ruefully. Adara smiled.

"I have been at this about seventy years longer than you have," she reminded him. Harry sneered elegantly, and then completely ruined the gesture by tripping over his bow and landing in the dirt – again. Adara burst out laughing.

"Smooth," she gasped, holding her sides. "And now to complete the utter humiliation-"

She gasped as she found herself drenched in icy water, and Harry smirked. She growled and retaliated by whipping the winds about Harry until his cloak was torn from his body and hung up in a tree. Harry called up small flames to dance around her feet, and Adara doused them with the same water spell that Harry had used on her. They both ended up laughing and exhausted, and walked back to the castle arm in arm, still grinning from the night's 'workout'.


	4. Gryphon dreams

_Last time… Harry sneered elegantly, and then completely ruined the gesture by tripping over his bow and landing in the dirt – again. Adara burst out laughing._

"Smooth," she gasped, holding her sides. "And now to complete the utter humiliation-"

She gasped as she found herself drenched in icy water, and Harry smirked. She growled and retaliated by whipping the winds about Harry until his cloak was torn from his body and hung up in a tree. Harry called up small flames to dance around her feet, and Adara doused them with the same water spell that Harry had used on her. They both ended up laughing and exhausted, and walked back to the castle arm in arm, still grinning from the night's 'workout'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry was on his way to double Defense when he looked at his watch and realized with a start that he was late. He yelped and turned down a narrow, dark hall, taking a rarely-used shortcut. He was only a short way down the long hallway when he collided with someone, and fell over. Instantly, he rolled on his shoulder and came up in a crouch, his hands up to defend himself. He looked down to see one very angry Severus Snape glaring up at him, looking slightly alarmed by the fighting stance.

"Very…interesting, Potter," he said quietly, heaving himself to his feet with a sneer. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not watching where you were going."

Harry nodded and took off down the corridor once more, hoping that he hadn't blown any part of his cover.

He made it to DADA five minutes late, and Adara took off two points from Gryffindor. She shot an apologetic look at Harry, who shrugged. He had overslept. It wasn't her fault.

The class was spent going over shielding charms again, and Harry decided to get it right just before he saw Hermione beginning to grasp the idea. Adara grinned at him and gave Gryffindor five points.

Transfiguration was next, and McGonagall asked if the class would like to continue the study of Animagism. Everyone nodded emphatically, and she smiled slightly, and handed out a potion that would tell the drinker what form his or her Animagus would be. Harry gulped. He wasn't sure that this would work—he had, after all, many forms. He swallowed his potion, and concentrated very hard on the eagle. It was the closest to gryphon he could get without revealing his powers—people were not supposed to be able to transform into magical creatures.

He took a quick glance around him before the potion hit him, and saw his classmates transforming into different animals briefly. Hermione was a cat, and Ron was a wolf. Then the effects of the potion hit him, and Harry focused all of his will on the potion.

He felt himself slip quickly into the form of the eagle, and he flapped his wings a bit. He had a single instant to gaze around with an eagle's superior vision before he felt the potion try and change him into a fox, then a wolf, and then a panther. He held his will on it each time, and finally it faded away and he wearily slipped back into his own form.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, including McGonagall.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked softly. "You turned into an eagle, and then you just started—shaking all over, and you looked like you were in pain or something. What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I must have been allergic to one of the potion ingredients or something. I'm fine. Really."

But McGonagall insisted on sending him to the Hospital wing, and Harry was grateful that she did not send anyone with him. Instead, he ran out onto the grounds and transformed into a kestrel, a small, swift bird of prey. He flew out onto the Quidditch pitch to watch the first-years having a flying lesson, and would have chuckled were he able. They were all so clumsy and clueless.

His head jerked up, however, when he head a shriek. He looked up to see a tiny girl falling from her broom, as Neville had done so many years ago. She was very high up in the air, and Mme. Hooch had her hands full of another small boy who had evidently been whacked in the nose with his broom. She looked on in helpless terror as the girl plummeted to the ground.

Harry knew that he had to do something. Quickly shifting into his gryphon form, he sped towards the falling girl and furled his wings tightly, going into a swift dive. He finally drew level with her and swooped under her, catching her deftly and gently in his front claws. She shrieked and struggled, apparently certain that he was going to rip her to shreds.

_:Please don't struggle, or I'll drop you:_ Harry told her, speaking directly into her mind. _:It's hard for me to hang on. I'm not going to eat you. I just want to get you back to your class.:_

She froze, apparently terrified out of her wits. Harry tried again, in a gentler tone, determinedly hanging on to his grim assumption that she wouldn't know that gryphons couldn't speak, whether telepathically or verbally.

_:Just hang on to my legs. I promise I'm not going to carry you off or eat you. I just want to get you to the ground safely, and it's hard for me to balance if you are flailing about. Please believe me. I won't hurt you.:_

Finally, she calmed, and Harry began a slow, gentle descent until finally her feet were about two feet above the ground. He lowered her to the ground, and hovered for a moment until he was sure that she was all right. The rest of the class was backing away, most of them looking like they were too afraid to even scream for fear of provoking him. Harry turned to go –

—and found himself suddenly encased in a magical net, and looking at the end of Madame Hooch's wand. She had a scared but set expression, and Harry knew that he was

in great danger.

"Don't move, anyone," Hooch said, in a dangerous voice that Harry had never heard from her before. "It's very dangerous. Adam, go get Hagrid," she said to a scared-looking boy with dark brown hair. He took off across the pitch like a shot.

Harry didn't know what to do. His gryphon instincts were screaming at him to bite through the net and rip her arm off, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He also knew that he couldn't Mindspeak her, because gryphons weren't supposed to be able to understand humans, let alone speak to them. He started to struggle feebly, but he stopped when he saw Madame Hooch open her mouth to speak a spell.

Hagrid came pounding up a few moments later, the small boy running about five meters behind him, struggling to keep up. Hagrid strode over to Harry and stared down at him, open-mouthed.

" 'E's…beautiful," Hagrid breathed, and Harry smiled to himself. He did cut a rather fine figure.

"Hagrid, can you do anything with him? We can't have him loose on the grounds, and I don't want the Ministry to get hold of him," Hooch said, and Harry remembered his current situation. He began to thrash again, but Madame Hooch cried, "Impedimenta!" and he found himself unable to move. Hagrid stared down at him for a few moments before answering.

"I 'ave a place I c'n take 'im. Its kind o' like a paddock, but with a roof, so 'e can't fly out. I'll take 'im now."

Harry squawked as Hagrid picked him gently up, and began to walk towards his hut. What was he going to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Harry found himself in the huge paddock. The Impediment curse had finally work off, and he was pacing restlessly, feeling trapped and claustrophobic in the enclosed, roofed area in which there were no windows, and, consequentially, no breezes or any hint of fresh air. He dared not shift and escape now, or there would be an immediate search – and he did not know when Hagrid would be back.

His head whipped up as the door creaked open, and he backed into the corner as Hagrid walked in. Even in his gryphon form, Hagrid towered over him.

"It's all right, little fella," Hagrid crooned. "I just want a few o' your feathers for Profess'r Snape. 'E makes a right good potion, 'e does. It's all right."

Harry held still as Hagrid gently pulled out a few of his body and neck feathers, careful not to take any that were used for flying, Harry was grateful to see. He then gathered a few of the primaries that had fallen out in his restless pacing, and then stood once more.

"I'll be back later tonight," he said. "You need feedin', you do. I'll be back before sunset."

He left and locked the door. Harry sighed in relief. He would have plenty of time to escape now.

There weren't any cracks around the walls or doors, so he couldn't turn into a mouse and sneak out. He settled down on the floor and began to work his magic, using his Earth magic to soften the ground around an entire section of wall. He then weakened the wooden wall that stood on it, and was satisfied. When Hagrid came to check on him, he would escape, so that Hagrid would know that no one had set him loose.

The time seemed to fly by until Harry heard Hagrid's footsteps outside, and he rose to his feet, readying himself. When Hagrid was right outside of the door, Harry charged at the wall that he had worked on. It collapsed as he hit it, and then he was outside, getting a running start until he was airborne. He looked back to see a look of utter despair on Hagrid's face, and he felt a pang of guilt. Hagrid had lost so many animals that he had considered friends—Aragog, Norbert, the Skrewts, Buckbeak…he must be so sad every time he lost an animal, which many times, were the closest things to friends he had.

Harry turned back to circle over Hagrid, letting out a small screech. He reached back and tugged a primary wing-feather, about a foot and a half long and a pure golden sheen, out of his wing. He dropped it into Hagrid's hands and winged swiftly away, promising himself that he would have to come back in gryphon form and visit Hagrid every so often.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally got back to his room about half an hour later, exhausted. He lay down on his bed and slipped into a light trance, feeling his energy reserves refill.

He was shaken awake some time later by Ron, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Time for dinner, mate," he said. "You've slept all day?"

Harry nodded and sat up, yawning. "Pomfrey gave me some vile potions that tired me out, and I came back here."

They went to dinner, and Harry went through the meal in a daze. Everyone was talking about the gryphon, and the first year was the proud, albeit nervous, center of attention. Harry ignored all of this, eating voraciously, as he had missed lunch. When dinner was over, he went straight to the dormitories and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke in the middle of the night, looking over at his clock to see that it was about three-thirty in the morning. He groaned. Great. Since he'd slept a lot yesterday, he couldn't get back to sleep tonight. So what to do? He was too sleepy to practice, and he didn't have his reserves built back up enough to practice any of his more advanced magics. He looked out of the window, and felt a slight breeze caress his face. Yes. That was it. Transform…and fly away from all of his troubles.

He leaned out of the windowsill and toppled out, enjoying the sensation of the air rushing past his face for a moment before transforming into his gryphon form once more.

He flew out over the grounds, gazing at the lake, which shimmered beautifully in the moonlight. He coasted, not really having any destination in mind. Then an idea came to him, and he turned and headed back towards Hagrid's cabin.

He landed silently outside of the door and gently rested his front claw on it for a moment before scratching on the roughly-hewn wood. Fang began to bark, and Harry could hear Hagrid rousing himself.

"Eh? What is it, boy? Who's at the door?"

Harry looked up just as a bleary-eyed Hagrid opened the door, and watched in amusement as the giant went from sleepy to startled to amazed to reverent.

"It's you," he breathed, and Harry nodded his great golden head regally. "You came back. To see me?"

Harry nodded again, and butted against the giant's leg fondly. He knew that this would make Hagrid happier than anything else ever could.

"Are you going to stay here, with me?" Hagrid whispered, and Harry shook his head. "Will you come back to visit me?"

Harry nodded, and he thought he could see a tear of joy slip out of Hagrid's crinkly black eye. Hagrid knelt and put out a tentative hand, which Harry walked up to and placed his head beneath. Hagrid smiled and scratched Harry's head, which actually felt quite good. Harry pushed his way into Hagrid's cabin and curled up next to the giant armchair, which Hagrid quickly sat in, remembering to pat Fang as he walked by.

Harry spent a rather enjoyable three hours being stroked and talked to by Hagrid, and sniffed and pawed at by Fang. The dog didn't seem to mind him, but was merely curious. Harry smiled to himself at the picture they must make.

He looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dawn. He stood and stretched, his ten-foot wingspan taking up nearly the whole cabin. He then walked over to the door and looked at Hagrid expectantly. The giant seemed sad to let Harry go, but he had enough sense to know that if he forced a gryphon to stay in a place it didn't like, it would most likely force its way out and never return.

"You will come back and visit, won't you?" he asked, and Harry nodded. He took

off into the gray morning sky, and made his way back towards the castle. Today would be a good day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope that wasn't too weird for you…..I was just kind of stuck, and I was on a gryphon site and it just kind of worked out.


	5. Suspicions

_Last time…_

_Harry spent a rather enjoyable three hours being stroked and talked to by Hagrid, and sniffed and pawed at by Fang. The dog didn't seem to mind him, but was merely curious. Harry smiled to himself at the picture they must make. _

_He looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dawn. He stood and stretched, his ten-foot wingspan taking up nearly the whole cabin. He then walked over to the door and looked at Hagrid expectantly. The giant seemed sad to let Harry go, but he had enough sense to know that if he forced a gryphon to stay in a place it didn't like, it would most likely force its way out and never return. _

_"You will come back and visit, won't you?" he asked, and Harry nodded. He took _

_off into the gray morning sky, and made his way back towards the castle. Today would be a good day. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went to Divination that day in light spirits. He was determined not to let Trelawney get him down, no matter how many times she predicted his death.

He sat with Dawn again, and they sniggered as Trelawney announced that she would be beginning palmistry this semester.

"The left hand, children, reveals your traits and characteristics. The right hand reveals what lies ahead for you, including victories and defeats, so we will begin with that today. I have already explained the lines to you, and your books will be used as references. Begin, and I will walk around and help you individually as needed."

Dawn wasted no time in taking Harry's right hand and examining it closely.

"Hmm. Oh, very grave, mister Potter," she deadpanned. "Your Apollo line seems to be invisible, indicating that you are not content with life. Your life line is broken and short, therefore indicating that death lies in wait for you somewhere. Your head line indicates that you cannot focus well, which tells me that you will suffer death from carelessness. And your heart line says that you are in emotional turmoil. Therefore, I predict that you will die in exactly six point eight days. You will fall head over heels in love with McGonagall, and propose to her on a windy clifftop. She will turn you down, and you will walk away only to fall off the cliff into the mouth of a lion who is on fire. Very tragic indeed, Mister Potter," she finished gravely, an utterly somber and desolate look on her face.

Harry couldn't help it; he started to snigger quietly. Trelawney instantly swept over to him and shrieked as she saw his hand.

"Mister Potter, it appears that Miss Rowland is correct! Death lies ahead, my boy, and sorrowful times!"

Harry was hard pressed to keep in the laughter, as Dawn was making horrid faces over the teacher's shoulder. Padma was chuckling as well, though Lavender and Pavarti were glaring at them. Trelawney looked sadly at Harry, and patted his hand gently.

"Class dismissed. This tragedy is too much to bear."

Dawn clapped him on the back as they exited.

"Oi, Harry, keep predicting your death, and we'll get out of class early every time!"

Harry smiled and made his way to the Library, wanting to check over the books and remove any that might have any clues about him or Adara. He'd seen Snape looking at both of them suspiciously, and he knew that he'd detected concealing charms on one or both of them. They could be detected, but not broken—at least not the kind that he and Adara were using. He was concealing many of the cuts and scars that he had received during training, and of course, his Power-mark, which was shown as an intricate green band that ran around his head like a crown of intertwined vines and leaves.

It was permanently tattooed into his skin, put there by his own magic when he had achieved his mastery of the elemental magics. Adara's was a pattern of tiny stars that ran all the way up her arms, because of her affinity for the sky and night. Adara, of course, was concealing her own Power-marks and her obvious Elven heritage.

Harry knew that if Snape found out about any of this, they would both be discovered. So he had to go to the library and make sure that there weren't any books in there that had the counter-charm to their concealing spells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into the library late that night, after everyone else was sleeping.

He stood in the very back and whispered a charm that would tell him if there were any books that held the necessary information. It was dead useful in the Elven libraries back at the Vale, which could hold thousands of shelves and millions of books.

He felt a slight tug on his wand hand, and followed it until he reached the Restricted section. He quickly cast the Invisibility charms on himself, and disarmed all of the alarms in the section, just in came he heeded to take it from the library.

He stepped into the Restricted section, and looked around. The tugging drew him to an aisle in the very back. He stepped around a shelf, and gasped. Snape was standing there, browsing through the shelf!

Snape looked up at the sudden intake of breath, and Harry berated himself for his careless mistake. Maybe he _would_ die by his own carelessness!

Snape went back to browsing, however, and Harry carefully and stealthily crept up beside him. He scanned the shelf, and his eyes rested on the book that he knew contained the answers that Snape was looking for. Fortunately, Snape was on the other end of the shelf, and wasn't looking. Harry snuck over to it and grabbed it out of the shelf, glad that he had put out the alarms.

He carried it carefully out of the Restricted section and out of the library, unaware that Snape had looked up to see the book floating out of the door. He walked up to the Astronomy tower, sure to be vacant on a cloudy night such as this. He didn't know that a black-cloaked, shadowy figure was following him.

Once he got up to the top of the tower, he opened the book and flipped through the pages until he saw the one that held the answers.

_There are many types of concealing charms,_ it read, _but among the lesser known and used are the Illusion-based charms. These depend on the caster's ability to set a spell into something permanent, such as a pendant or bracelet that never leaves the caster's body._ _They are set in three layers—first, the layer that is set directly above the skin, that can conceal anything that is directly on the skin, such as tattoos, blemishes, and birthmarks._ _The second layer can conceal any physical trait that cannot be actually touched, such as eye color and voice tone. The third layer can conceal actual features, such as noses or eye shape or scars, or even an extra appendage._ _These three layers on top of each other make the charm extremely difficult to break and see through, and therefore are considered the most effective. They are, however, the most difficult to learn_

_One of the only ways to break the spell is to remove the object that the caster has set the spell into, such as a pendant. Removal of the object from within three feet of the caster will result in failure of the spell, and the revealing of whatever was previously concealed. The only other way to see through this charm is to actually know what the person really looks or sounds like, and you may get a flickering image that appears over or under the layer of illusions._

That was all that there was, but Harry was very glad that he had gotten to the book before Snape had read it. It would be a dead giveaway for sure.

Carefully, slowly, he tore the page out of the book and concentrated hard on it, calling up the feelings of dry, pressing air, and bright flickering colors that danced in the breezes. Instantly the paper burst into flame, and Harry smiled, closing the book. He stood, and turned, and gasped as he came face-to-face with Snape.

Snape was staring at the book with confusion, and Harry realized that he himself was still invisible. The book must have appeared to float up to the tower on its own, open, tear a page out of itself, and somehow make it spontaneously combust.

Harry realized that he still had a chance to escape unscathed, and he threw the book at Snape, who ducked. Instantly, Harry ran swiftly and silently down the stairs, turning himself into a swift and silent owl. He winged his way back to the dormitories and landed on his bed, shaking, before turning back into his normal self. That had been close, too close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry woke up slowly, and looked around. It was still before sunrise, as usual, and he decided that he was going to go visit Hagrid again. He transformed and flew to the cabin, and scratched at the door as he had before. It opened to reveal a sleepy but hopeful Hagrid, who looked delighted to see him.

They spent a wonderful few hours sitting before the fire, before Harry knew that it was time to go. He scratched at the door, and Hagrid let him out, waving a happy goodbye.

After breakfast, Harry looked at his timetable and realized that he had Potions first that day. He groaned. Hopefully Snape would make no connection between the events of last night and him.

He entered the classroom with some trepidation, and took a seat in the back next to Hermione. Snape was sitting at his desk, and gazed intently at him. Harry repressed a shudder before turning to sit down.

Snape announced that they were to do Healing drafts for Madame Pomfrey that day, and listed the ingredients and procedure on the board. Harry immediately set to work, making sure to get everything exactly right. When he was finished, he slipped a bit into a phial that was hidden in his sleeve. He was going to need some soon, for he and Adara had both agreed that they should start patrolling the Forest at night. It seemed that in the last few years, the numbers of attacks on students by forest creatures had increased, and Harry and Adara both felt compelled to do something about it.

At the end of class, he bottled his potion and brought it to Snape's desk. The black-eyed professor stared at him for a moment before saying, "Potter, stay behind a moment."

Harry sighed and waited patiently as the class filed out. He turned to face the Potions master as the formidable man stood up and walked around his desk.

"Potter."

Harry waited for him to say something.

"I had a small…incident last night. Do you know what that incident was?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was browsing through the Restricted section, and a book just…floated from the shelf. I followed it, and it proceeded to the Astronomy tower, where it then ripped out one of its own pages and set it aflame. Have you any explanation for this?"

Harry shook his head again, looking innocently curious.

"Books do not simply float off of the shelves, Mister Potter, nor do they spontaneously combust. There had to be someone there."

"Yes, sir, probably," Harry said carefully.

"And do you have any idea of who might have been there?" Snape asked, his voice menacing.

"No, sir," Harry said, standing up. "I'm late to my next class."

Snape sat back down and nodded, glaring at him.

"Then go."

Harry made it to Defense with twenty seconds to spare. Adara glanced at him but said nothing.

_:I need to talk to you after class:_ he told her, in Mindspeech. She gave him the slightest of nods to show that she'd heard him, and went on with the lesson.

That day, they learned about the different kinds of Dark creatures.

"Who can tell me what the two most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world are?" Adara asked. Both Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

She pointed to Harry, and Hermione put down her hand, looking faintly disappointed.

"Professor, the two most dangerous creatures on the magical world are the Lethifold and the Nundu. The Lethifold, also known as the Living Shroud, looks like a great black shadowy cloak that glides along at night and smothers its victims, and then digests them. The only thing to repel one is a Patronus. The Nundu is like a giant leopard, and it moves swiftly and silently. Its breath can cause disease that cam wipe out an entire village, and no less than a hundred wizards have been known to subdue it at one time."

Harry didn't mention that a Lethifold could also be repelled by pure Light magic, or attracted by pure Dark magic. Also, a Nundu could be subdued by about seven fully trained Elves, but he wasn't about to mention that.

"Very good, Harry, five points to Gryffindor. Now, who in here knows how to perform a Patronus?"

Harry looked around to find that his was the only hand in the air. Adara motioned

him to the front of the class.

"Can you perform the Patronus for us, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the day that he had achieved his Mastery in elemental magic.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _he shouted, and out of the end of his want burst a great creature – a huge, magnificent winged serpent. It hovered at the front of the room for a moment, before going over to Harry and touching him with its nose briefly and disappearing.

"Very well done, Harry, excellent work," Adara said, and Harry smiled, sitting down. He took notes on the rest of the lesson, never noticing that Hermione was frowning and glancing at him every few seconds.

After the lesson was over, Harry waited around until the room cleared out. Adara motioned him into her office, and shut the door behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked. "What's so important?"

It's best not to be overheard, Harry replied in Elven. Adara nodded and waiter.

Snape – you know, the Potions master – has been doing some snooping, Harry said. He's seen some connections between us, and sensed the concealing spells. I snuck into the library, invisible, and took the book that would have revealed the way to break them. I took it up to the Astronomy tower and ripped out the page before burning it. He followed me, though, and he saw the whole thing. He didn't read it, but he saw it tearing out and burning. He asked me if I had anything to do with it this morning, and I denied it, but he's onto our trail. We have to be really careful from now on—he saw me coming out of your office and got suspicious.

This is serious, Adara replied, looking grave. If anyone finds out—

It would be a disaster, Harry finished for her.

Adara looked ponderous for a moment. All right, she said finally. No more meetings in my office during the day, and we'll cut down our practice sessions together to twice a week, on weekdays. We can still go out to the Forest on Sundays together, but we can't be seen.

Harry agreed, and realized that he was late for Herbology. He waved to her and exited her office at a run. He seemed to be running a lot these days.

--------------------------------------------------------

That night, Hermione sat in the Common room with Ron, Harry having gone to the library. Again.

"Ron," Hermione said, turning to him and frowning. "Did you notice anything – odd in DADA today?"

"Um…..no," Ron said. "Why?"

"Harry's Patronus," Hermione said, brow furrowed. "It used to be a stag. Now it's a – a snake with wings. Almost like a dragon."

"So?"

"Ron, a Patronus reflects a person's inner nature or something that represents the person's mind," Hermione said. "They are not supposed to change."

Ron sat up and frowned. "But…then how could it be?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking worried. "I would guess that he's changed over the last two years, drastically. Enough that his magic has taken on a whole new tone—a whole new set of 'fingerprints', if you will. That should be impossible."

Ron frowned. "Should we talk to someone about it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"He's been doing fine so far this year. He doesn't act very different, just more…withdrawn, and he spends a lot of his time in the library or somewhere else. But he's not in trouble, and I don't want to reveal anything that he might be keeping secret. He might be keeping it secret for a reason. I do, however, think that I will try to research winged serpents and see what I can find."

Ron nodded and agreed, and they sighed and broke apart, Ron to play chess with Seamus, and Hermione to do some serious thinking


	6. Occlumency, and more Snape!

_Last time….._

"_I don't know," Hermione said, looking worried. "I would guess that he's changed over the last two years, drastically. Enough that his magic has taken on a whole new tone—a whole new set of 'fingerprints', if you will. That should be impossible."_

_Ron frowned. "Should we talk to someone about it?"_

_Hermione shook her head. _

_"He's been doing fine so far this year. He doesn't act very different, just more…withdrawn, and he spends a lot of his time in the library or somewhere else. But he's not in trouble, and I don't want to reveal anything that he might be keeping secret. He might be keeping it secret for a reason. I do, however, think that I will try to research winged serpents and see what I can find."_

_Ron nodded and agreed, and they sighed and broke apart, Ron to play chess with Seamus, and Hermione to do some serious thinking_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry breezed through school for the next few weeks. He kept reminding himself to slip up every once in awhile, and he was very careful to stay in second place to Hermione in classes. He found his attention wandering in class more and more often, though, and he fought to keep it from slipping.

One evening, right after dinner, Dumbledore called him to his office. Harry magically scanned the gargoyle for the password and was in the office within seconds, and seated himself in an armchair. He waited patiently for Dumbledore to arrive.

The Headmaster came in moments later, and Harry was annoyed to find that he had Snape with him. Snape sat in another armchair, and Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk, steepling his fingers and looking at the both of them over his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry," Dumbledore began seriously. "I know that you have heard that Voldemort is on the move again, and that he has become aware of the link between you two."

Snape confirmed this with a terse nod.

"So," Dumbledore continued, "I believe that you need some method of defending yourself. Professor Snape here is a master of what we call Occlumency, which is a technique used to guard your very thoughts and mind from outside intrusion."

Harry did a quick mental scan of Snape, being careful not to actually touch his mind. He saw at once that it was true, and hastily withdrew, glad that he had not tried to venture into his Professor's mind.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, dread growing in his stomach.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "I believe that it would be to your advantage to learn Occlumency from Professor Snape. I believe that you have no after-class activities, since you are no longer on the Quidditch team—"

Harry felt a pang of regret. That had been one thing that he'd missed while he was with the Elves, and now he couldn't play any more.

"—and Professor Snape has informed me that he has nothing going on on Mondays, Wednesdays, or Fridays. Therefore, those will be the days of your lessons. Now, I believe that today is a Monday, so you should have your first lesson tonight. In fact, why don't you go down to the dungeons right now and begin?"

Snape fumed the whole way down to the dungeons. How dare Dumbledore do something like this to him! How _dare_ he! He had no right to—to—to invade his privacy like this!

He shot a glare back at the Potter boy, and was surprised to find that there was no expression of betrayal or disgust on his face. Indeed, he did not have much of an expression at all, but rather looked as though he was deep in thought.

Harry's mind raced as he followed down the hall behind Snape. He couldn't really let the man into his mind – it would reveal far too much. But if he created a total barrier, it would confirm Snape's suspicion that there was something going on. What was he to do?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He could create a shield, but layer it. He could create a total inner core shield, guarding all of his memories from the Elves and the Vale. It would also conceal all of his different magics.

Then, on top of that, he could layer his memories from his 'normal' life, making _that_ look like it was what he was trying to guard. When Snape pried into his mind, that would be all that he saw, and there would be no harm done to either Adara or the Elves.

Harry began to build this as he walked, thankful once more to his teachers, who had taught him to concentrate in the driving rain, while riding on a very rough horse, and even while being hit repeatedly with dull sticks.

By the time they reached the dungeons, Harry's layered shields were built and firmly in place, and he took a moment to marvel at his own ingenuity. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He was acting just like the old Harry would! This was not proper discipline, Eldwyn would say.

Snape held the door open for him, and he entered, relieved that his secrets were safe, at least for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sat down in a chair and directed the boy to do the same. He sighed and explained the basic principles of the art of Occlumency, and then gave the boy a second's warning before he began to pry ruthlessly into his mind.

The boy's initial resistance was weak, not nearly enough to keep anyone out. He stripped his meager defences away and looked over the boy's entire life in a matter of seconds. He was mildly surprised at the way he had been treated at home – surely the boy would have been worshiped and pampered as he had assumed for so long? But no, it appeared that he had been treated as a servant of sorts. He carefully stored this away in his own mind for later consideration.

But wait…there was something missing. What had happened to the two years that he was with the so-called hermit? It was simply…missing. And there, in a far corner of his mind…a glimpse of something strange, alien. But it was accompanied by a feeling of happiness and welcome, and safety. Snape reached for it—

He found himself in a luscious valley, with plant life teeming all about him. The sun shone brightly, and the air tingled with strange magic. He turned his head to look at the person standing next to him—

He was ripped from the memory as the boy brought up a shield so fast that Snape was physically thrown backwards from the backlash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry put up a pathetic resistance at first, then let his mental walls crumble, as they had the very first time he had every learned mind-magic. He felt Snape invading his mind, and was very glad of the defences he had raised. He was not quite comfortable with Snape seeing all of his life at the Dursley's, but it was better than revealing the secrets of the Vale and its people.

He felt Snape suddenly shift his focus, and, startled, realised that he had made a careless error – his first memory, that of the Vale, had been left unshielded, just the tiniest corner – he had not thought of it in so long that he had not even remembered it was there. But it was exposed, a point of weakness –

He could not let his secret be revealed!

He snapped up a shield quickly – too quickly, he knew, for Snape was thrown backwards. He stood quickly and backed up, not wanting to incur the wrath of the formidable man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape stood up, rubbing his head, and stared at the boy, confused and angered. Where on earth had he learned to shield himself? And _why_ hadn't he said anything earlier?

"Potter," he hissed, stalking over to the boy. "Explain yourself."

"I—I – why? For what?" Potter stammered out.

"For – that!" Snape roared, waving his hands about. "You knew Occlumency! How! Why! Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, his mind racing. What could he tell the man that he would believe?

"I—I learned it while I was with my teacher," he finally answered. "He taught it to me for the same reason that Dumbledore said."

"But wait. _How_ exactly did he teach it? There are only a very few Masters of Occlumency in the world, and I know every one of them by face and name. Many of them are dead, and the only other remaining ones have been well within the public view for the last two years."

"He – trained in secret, and he's – really good. He taught me everything—" Harry temporized, knowing that he must look and sound very flustered and suspicious. He mentally berated himself for his careless slip.

"What was that valley?" Snape pressed. "Is that where you were? Where was it?"

Harry started to panic. Snape was not going to be dismissed so easily, and there was too much to explain away. He needed help.

_Adara!_ He called desperately. _Help me!_

He formed a quick mental link through which all the events of the past ten minutes were recounted within the blink of an eye, and Harry felt his teacher's alarm. Before she quickly popped out of existence. Harry knew that she had become a kestrel, her favorite fast form. (A/N – try saying that five times fast!)

Snape advanced on him, a menacing expression on his face. Harry thought frantically. How could he stall long enough for Adara to get here?

"So tell me, Potter," Snape said, eyes flashing dangerously. "What is it that you're keeping? I will find out, you know. Even if you won't tell me now, I'll put you in so many detentions you won't have time to breathe, much less think about making excuses and ducking the questions. No matter what you try, I _will_ find out."

Luckily, at that very moment, Adara burst into the room, smoothing back a bit of hair, not even looking out of breath.

"Ah, Harry," she said calmly. "I was looking for you. I need you to help me with something."

Snape looked up at her, furious.

"We are in the middle of a very important discussion, _Professor_," he hissed.

"Harry is needed urgently," Adara said firmly, and led Harry out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was _too_ close, Harry said in Elven, breathing a small sigh of relief as he sat down on Adara's desk, automatically folding his legs so that he was sitting Indian-style.

It was, Adara agreed. We have to be _very_ careful from now on.

But what about the detentions he's sure to give me? Harry asked, worried. There's no avoiding those.

Adara sighed. Just do the best you can. I don't know what else we could do.

Harry looked so glum that she smiled, struck by a certain idea.

Would you like to talk to Eldwyn and Llyrithen?

Yes! Harry said, his face lighting up. Adara smiled again and brought out a shallow, wide bowl. She filled it with crystalline water, from the Vale itself, and Harry peered into it eagerly as she held her hands over it and chanted.

The faces of Eldwyn and Llyrithen appeared almost immediately, smiling up at Harry.

How are you doing, little one? Llyrithen asked. We have not heard from you in a while.

Things have been rather—interesting, around here, Harry replied. Over the next quarter hour, he recounted the details of the past few days, and Eldwyn and Llyrithen grimaced when he was finished.

You are in a bit of a bind, young one, Eldwyn said. I do not know what to tell you, except—stay low, and try not to arouse suspicion. I—

He broke off and looked around, and Harry saw him sigh.

I must go, little one. Stay in touch.

Goodbye, Harry, Llyrithen said, before their faces shimmered and vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Harry almost beat the record of the Weasley twins for detentions. Snape had him in the Potions lab every night, and he was always looming over him like a giant raptor. Eventually, though, he eased off a bit, and started having Harry make actual potions rather than scrubbing cauldrons, desks, and every inch of floor that wasn't covered by shelves or tables.

During one detention, Harry was making a basic healing potion while Snape was working on some potion of his own. It looked immensely complex. And Harry found himself admiring the man's quick, deft motions and graceful movements. Then he shook himself. This was the Potions professor he was talking about! During his former years here, he had hated the man.

_But I have changed,_ he mused, stealing another glance. By his standards, he was an adult, nearly twenty years old and well experienced in romance and relationships. While at the Vale, he had explored relations with many people, both male and female – there, people were more open to such things, and he had come to accept his attraction to both sexes. He had been carried through the struggles and transitions by the open acceptance of his friends, and still held cherished memories of his romances there. But – Snape?

Then he looked again. He still saw the same, odd beauty in the man's slender hands, in his skillful manipulations of the ingredients and objects around him. He could create life itself in that cauldron, and he probably had at some point. Harry also found himself thinking of the man's incredible wit and courage, and all he had done for the war and for the side of the Light.

_Maybe not such a bad match after all,_ he thought to himself.

Harry left the detention that night feeling oddly lightheaded, and he found himself not minding the next one nearly as much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Harry's next detention, he caught himself staring at Snape several more times. He shook himself and concentrated hard on making Pepper-up Potion for Mme. Pomfrey.

About ten minutes later, however, he had the urge to see what Snape was working on. He restrained himself admirably for about another quarter hour, and then finally chanced a glance at the older man. His brilliant green eyes met with coal-black ones, and for a moment, they stared at each other in silent surprise. Then Harry broke the spell and looked down, blushing slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was not having as easy a time dealing with his changing attitudes towards the boy. He had been considering Potter carefully ever since his return – the boy had changed, and much more than just physically. He was quieter, more reserved, more – Snape hated to say it – _mature_. He was more graceful, balanced, and confident, and had grown considerably –

Snape shook his head. What was he thinking? The boy was nothing more than the student. A dunderheaded, idiotic, student – and an annoying one at that.

He carefully avoided looking at the boy for the rest of the evening, and dismissed him when he could take it no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Harry cast locking and silencing charms on his curtains and pulled out a small bowl, not unlike the one that Adara had used in her office earlier. He summoned some water with his elemental magic, careful not to disturb any of the wards, and chanted the spell that would let him see Eldwyn and Llyrithen.

Their faces appeared after a moment, and they smiled up at him.

"Hello, young one," Llyrithen said. "It is nice to hear from you again. Is anything troubling you?"

Harry sighed. How could they always read him so easily?

"Yes, Masters," he said softly, lapsing back into his old ways. "There is…..someone….."

"A…..what do you call it……'crush', perhaps?" Llyrithen said, eyes twinkling. Harry nodded again, then shook his head.

"No, it can't be," he said forcefully. "We are as different as day and night. He is much older, and snappy, and sarcastic, and – and – witty, and just…not my type," Harry finished lamely. Llyrithen and Eldwyn exchanged knowing looks, and Harry scowled.

"We have to go, young one," Eldwyn said suddenly. "It is time for another Council meeting…" He sighed, and Harry sympathized. Council meetings were dull and tiring, and could last hours. Eldwyn's face vanished form the bowl, and Llyrithen looked up at him.

"Try talking to Adara, dearest. She might be able to help. Good night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry dreamt about his time in the Vale. He really did miss everyone there…..

Flashback

Harry looked up at the awesome sight of the Vale for the first time, struck speechless. It was filled with greenery and flowers and waterfalls, and wildlife…..it was undoubtedly the most beautiful place he'd ever been to. Even the sky was a clear, crystal blue that looked as though it had never held a raincloud in its life.

He looked over at Eldwyn and Llyrithen, who had come to fetch him. He still had trouble believing that this was really happening, and he had to remind himself not to stare at their ears and finely sculpted faces. It was like something out of a dream…..

He jumped, rushing to catch up as he realized that Eldwyn and Llyrithen had begun to walk down the nearly-invisible path. He followed closely on their heels, utterly lost in the maze of foliage and streams.

Finally, they reached what looked like a cave, but once Harry got inside, he gazed around with his mouth gaping open. The interior of the cave was made entirely out of iridescent crystals, and it reflected and refracted the light so that it looked like they were standing in the midst of a rainbow sunbeam.

Sitting around a table in the middle of the room were three elves, who all looked older than Eldwyn and Llyrithen.

Eldwyn motioned Harry over to a chair, and he obediently sat in it, too nervous to disobey. Eldwyn and Llyrithen sat on either side of him, and the three elves before them looked hard at Harry, hands folded neatly in front of them.

"Harry Potter," one of them began. "You have been brought here for a very special reason. You are one of the very few non-elves that has ever been within the Vale. You have been brought here because you have been chosen by fate to fight the rising forces of evil in this world. Do you understand of whom I speak?"

"Y—" Harry cleared his throat and began again. "Yes, sir. Voldemort and his Dark forces."

"Not Dark, Harry, never Dark. There is a vast difference between Dark and evil," one of the other elves said. "That is part of what you will be learning if you choose to accept the offer we will give you."

"And what would that be, sir?" Harry asked, very careful to keep his voice respectful and even.

"The offer of training," said the elf in the center, leaning forward earnestly. "We can train you in all different forms of magic, and you would be able to defeat even Voldemort by the time you are done training."

Fascinated, Harry leaned in closer, and listened as the different kinds of magics were described.

"One of the first things you would learn is pure mind magic, some of which is what you call Occlumency, and some of which is like thought-reading," the old elf said. "You would also learn Elemental magic – that's working with pure forces of nature, namely wind, water, earth, and fire. You would learn of pure Light and Dark magics, which are very different from good and evil. They are tools, nothing more, just as a sword may be wielded for justice or wrongdoing."

"You will also learn physical self-defense," the third elf said. "It will be necessary, in case you ever lose your wand. Ritual magic as well, which includes summoning demons and spirits. With song charms, you use your voice or an instrument to control the forces around you. And of course—" He smiled, holding up one hand with a glowing, golden ball of light in it. "A few magics of our own."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all for now folks! I'll continue with his life in the Vale next chapter, if you want. I'm sorry I can't get in any review responses, but I'm running on sheer adrenaline at this point. I've been up since 1:30 this morning, going to the hospital, coming back, talking to people, spending family time, and brooding….and I'm exhausted, and my eyes hurt. But I can answer some general questions…..

Yes, there will be slash, and yes, you all have probably figured out by now that it will be HP/SS. Sorry for any of you who don't like it, but that's just the way it is. I don't know if I'll b writing any smut or anything in this story…..I'll have to get some opinions on that!

There won't be any lotr elves in it, as I don't know any of those characters too well, and they just wouldn't fit in anywhere. Maybe I could have one of them visit the Vale or something if you really want to see them…

Yes, I should have put a Basilisk in there, but they can be slain by non-Parselmouths, and it is nearly impossible to kill a Lethifold or Nundu. Plus, I just sort of forgot….and I used that magical creatures guide or whatever it's called by 'newt scamander'….very useful.


	7. DADA, Malfoy, and Harry tells all!

            Hey all, me again. Thanks for the awesome reviews; they've kept me going for the past few days! This might be kind of short and uninspired, but I'm running on black tea and chocolate, so you know….

            I'm going to continue from where we left off last time, but I'm not going to do anything actually _in_ the Vale, because I'm just too tired to bother with any of that crap. I'll do more of it later if you all want me to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Last time:

            That night, Harry dreamt about his time in the Vale. He really did miss everyone there…..

            _"Harry Potter," one of them began. "You have been brought here for a very special reason. You are one of the very few non-elves that have ever been within the Vale. You have been brought here because you have been chosen by fate to fight the rising forces of evil in this world. Do you understand of whom I speak?"_

            __

_            "Y—" Harry cleared his throat and began again. "Yes, sir. Voldemort and his Dark forces."_

_            "Not Dark, Harry, never Dark. There is a vast difference between Dark and evil," one of the other elves said. "That is part of what you will be learning if you choose to accept the offer we will give you. We can train you in all different forms of magic, and you would be able to defeat even Voldemort by the time you are done training."_

~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry woke up with a smile on his lips, remembering his experiences in the Vale and how wonderful it had been there. He sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and heaving himself out of bed. He looked over his schedule and saw that he had DADA first that morning, and he grinned. They were supposed to start practical classes this week. They had covered a lot of curses and Dark creatures, though they only studied creatures for a few days. In third year, they had covered most of the creatures that they would run into. 

He stood and stretched like a cat, feeling his bones pop and his muscles slowly ease out of their tenseness.  He quickly dressed, and donned all of his weapons, before casting another powerful invisibility charm on himself and walking out to the Quidditch pitch. 

            After a long and exhausting workout, he stowed his weapons and ran back to the tower, catching his breath before entering the room. He didn't want to wake any of the other boys. 

            He slipped inside and shed his weapons and workout clothes, keeping his one hidden dagger at the back of his neck just in case. He didn't feel comfortable going anyplace without it. 

            He finished dressing in his school robes just as Seamus and Neville began to stir, and soon all five of them were awake. They went down to breakfast together, talking excitedly about their first practical DADA lesson. 

            "What do you think she'll make us do?" Ron asked excitedly. 

            "Maybe she'll make us fight and give points to the winner," Dean said. Harry could tell that he was thinking of Muggle wrestling, and fought to keep from laughing. 

            "I think we'll probably just work on basics today," Hermione said thoughtfully, sitting down between Ron and Harry. "She wouldn't make us do anything beyond our skill, would she?"

            "Well, I've wrestled with my brothers a bit," said Ron. "That could count for 

something."

            "I took boxing in fifth grade," Dean offered, holding his hands up with imaginary gloves and jabbing the air.

            "I've never done anything," said Neville, sounding scared. 

            "Neither have I," Seamus said, but he didn't look worried. "Harry? What about you?"

            "I—er, trained a lot, when I was with the wizard in the mountains," he said. "I know a lot of stuff that you probably won't learn in the basics classes."

            The boys all looked impressed, and Hermione stared at him for a moment before looking away. 

            Breakfast was over before they knew it, and they were soon on their way to DADA. Harry felt a slight thrill of anticipation, not knowing what Adara was going to teach them. 

~~~~~~~~~

            They were all seated when Adara strode in, and she set down a number of weapons on her desk. Harry recognized them at once; nunkachu, longswords, broadswords, daggers, staff, blowgun, and club. He smiled as everyone's eyes grew wide, and a few of the people began to look uncertain as Adara picked up the broadsword and hefted it expertly in her hands. 

            "This, people," she began with no fanfare, "Is a sword. To state the obvious. And, I just want to be telling you that you will _not_, under _any_ circumstances—" She looked fiercely around at the class. "—be touching it without strict supervision. In fact, you will not be touching any weapons at all for at least a month."

            Soft groans echoed throughout the classroom, and Adara looked at them sharply. 

            Slowly, she reached down and rolled up her right sleeve until her upper arm was exposed. Harry winced, knowing what was coming. 

            A deep, jagged scar ran from Adara's outer bicep and down her arm to the inside of her elbow. The class stared, and Lavender gasped.   

            "This is what can happen if you try to play with toys you aren't big enough for yet," Adara said quietly, and the class was silent. They had gotten the point. 

            Adara paced the classroom, pretending to be thinking abut who to choose as a victim. Really, she was speaking to Harry. 

            _:How__ are you feeling? Are you up to a demonstration?:_ she asked. Harry nodded imperceptibly, and she smiled slightly. _:Don't worry. I won't give anything away.:_

            She stopped pacing and stood before the class. 

            "Today, class, we will have a little demonstration. It will be—" _:Grappling or striking?:_ she asked quickly. Harry replied with an enthusiastic _:Striking!: and she resumed her speech smoothly. "—striking. This means mostly punches and kicks; no throws, armbars, headlocks, or the like. The person with whom I will be sparring has had a few years of intensive training, and is by no means as good as I am, but is adequate enough."_

            "Hey!" Harry said, standing up when Adara winked at him. "No fair. You've been training for nearly your whole life!"

            Adara smiled and motioned for him to come up while the class gaped at him. 

            She drew a magical ring that shone like fire on the bare floor at the front of the room, and Harry nodded and bowed. Adara did the same, and moved into a guard stance. 

            Harry immediately launched an attack, delivering a powerful side kick to Adara's shoulder as she tried to dance out of the way. She caught him with a jab to the ribs, but he was able to deflect most of it. He aimed a crescent kick at her head, but missed as she ducked and rolled, coming up to grab his foot and twist. He too hit the floor and rolled, but he had to quickly reverse direction and leap to his feet as his teacher's foot came down barely half a foot from his head. 

            They circled warily, and Harry smiled slightly. This was just like back at the Vale. 

            He took a sliding step inside her guard and feinted a roundhouse kick to her left side, but at the last moment reversed it and struck her in the ribs instead on her other side. She  grabbed her side and the class collectively gasped. 

            Harry dodged her swing and tried to throw a punch of his own, but was painfully blocked. The bone-on-bone contact jarred his arm for a moment, and he slid back, shaking it out. Adara tried to come in with a kick to his head, but he ducked under it and swept her other leg, landing her on the ground. She let out her breath in a _whoosh_ and held up her hand for him to stop. He offered his own to help her up, and she took it. 

            They turned back to the students, who were staring openmouthed at their classmate who had just defeated their teacher. They'd had no idea that he could do that much!

            Harry took a grinning bow and sat back down, slightly out of breath. Ron clapped him on the back, and Hermione frowned slightly, as though she thought it wasn't right to beat a teacher. Adara dusted herself off and turned to the class. 

            "Well done, Harry. Fifteen points to Gryffindor. I see your mentor taught you well."

            Harry grinned, and winked at Adara, who sent him a brief mental caress before continuing.

            "None of you will reach that level of skill this year, but we can at least teach you some of the simpler blocks and strikes. Now, will everyone kindly evacuate their seats and come stand up here?"

            The students all did so, and Adara cleared away the desks with a wave of her wand. She paired them all off and taught them the basic blocks that they would need, and then strikes, so they could practice together. Harry walked through the class in almost a trance, having taught some of the younger, less experienced elves back at the Vale. 

~~~~~~~~~~

            After class was out, Harry took a shortcut to Divination, so that he would have some extra time to gather his books and his thoughts. 

            He turned the corner into a deserted corridor, when a voice rang out and stopped him in his tracks. 

            "So, Potter, I heard you bested the teacher," came Malfoy's cold drawl. Harry turned and looked at Malfoy calmly. 

            "You heard correct, Malfoy. Come to congratulate me?"

            Malfoy smirked. "Hardly. I just think you're getting full of yourself."

            "That's nice, Malfoy. I don't have time for this. I have to get to class."

            Malfoy reached out an arm to grab his shoulder, stopping him. 

            "Don't touch me, Malfoy," Harry said quietly, turning to face the blonde boy.

            Malfoy smirked and squeezed painfully. Harry reached over and grabbed Malfoy's pinkie, peeling his hand off of his shoulder and slowly forcing him to the ground in a pain-compliance hold. He smirked as Malfoy paled, and then released him, turning to go. 

            "I told you not to touch me, Malfoy," he called back over his shoulder. "And that's not even a hint of what I can do to you. So don't try it again."

            His sharp ears caught a muttered curse, and he hit the floor just as a curse shot over his head, rolling and coming up on his feet. 

            "You really don't want to duel me, Malfoy," Harry warned, trying to keep his patience. Malfoy snarled and raised his wand. Harry sighed. He would have to do this the hard way, after all. 

            Malfoy shot another hex at him, and Harry easily dodged it, before sending one of his own back at Malfoy. The other boy's face instantly turned a violent shade of purple, and his skin began to grow yellow fur. Harry laughed as Malfoy tried to peel it off, and ended up howling in pain. 

            Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle coming up behind him, and whirled around. He quickly turned their hair bright, neon pink and blinding orange in turn, and ducked between them to hurry up the hallway. He rounded a corner and cast the invisibility spell on himself, sticking his head back around to watch. 

            Malfoy was still scratching at his face, and blundering into walls, as the fur had now grown down past his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at each other in confusion, and finally got the incentive to go hold on to Malfoy so that he wouldn't hurt himself any more. Harry overheard something about going to the hospital wing, and laughed softly to himself. Pomfrey wouldn't be able to do anything but shave Malfoy's face off, but his skin would still be purple. The color charms would wear off in a month or so.

~~~~~~~~~

            Harry basically slept through Divination, and was walking the halls towards lunch when he found himself caught by the shoulders and slammed into a wall. He instinctively brought his hands up and had his attacker in a joint lock before he saw who it was and let go at once. 

            "Potter," Snape gasped, face red with fury. "What—did—you—DO!"

            Harry looked up at the Potions master, momentarily caught by the other man's sheer force of emotion. 

            "Sir, I—"

            "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Potter! What did you do to them?"

            Harry remembered and fought to keep a smile off of his face. 

            "I—I just hit them with hexes, sir. They attacked me in the corridor."

            "WHAT hexes, Potter?"

            "Er—"

            Harry froze. He couldn't tell Snape what they were—they weren't any curses that could be found in Hogwarts, not even in the Restricted section. Malfoy's was a curse that was used by many juvenile elves—juvenile of course meaning anywhere between the ages of 20 and 100. Crabbe's and Goyle's were dyeing jinxes mainly used by elves to mark territory and animals, such as pets. There were many pets that looked exactly the same in the Vale, and could be distinguished only by the distinctive markings that their owners had put on them. It could not be removed, and would not wear off for several weeks. 

            "My office, Potter." Snape snarled, and Harry sighed and followed, still trying to think of something to tell Snape. 

            They got to the dark, gloomy office, and Snape motioned for him to sit down, glaring fiercely at him. 

            "Explain. Where did you learn those curses?"

            "Er—I learned them from—from my mentor, sir. He knew a lot of—a lot of curses that were not known to most wizards."

            "I don't believe you, Potter," Snape said, leaning forward and sneering, black eyes glittering dangerously. "You have been hiding many things, I can sense it, and I will find out, whether you are willing or not. Tell me, Potter. Where were you during your fifth and sixth years?"

            "With my mentor," Harry answered, and Snape sighed, leaning back and rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then conjured up two cups and a teapot. He poured two cups, and took one for himself, drinking it down in one swallow. He glared at Harry until he, too, took a cup, and sipped it hesitantly. 

            Snape smiled dangerously, and set down his now-empty mug. He steepled his fingers and narrowed his eyes. 

            "Tell me, Potter, who was this mentor of yours, and where did you stay?"

            "I can't tell you, sir," Harry said calmly.

            Snape stared at Harry for a moment, and Harry frowned, puzzled. Then suddenly, he felt a nagging tug at the back of his head, and he realized with a jolt of horror that Snape had put Veritaserum in his cup. And he had just completely blown his cover by refusing to answer the question.

            "What is this, Potter?" Snape hissed, pale and wide eyed. "How can this happen?"

            "I—I—"

            Snape stood up and stalked over to Harry, before snatching up the cup and examining it minutely. 

            "Yes, it's in there," he muttered, before slamming it down on his desk and turning his attention back to Harry. 

            "You will tell me, boy, what strange magic is at work here, or I _will_ take you before the Headmaster, and tell him all of what has just occurred."

            Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he realized that he had no choice. He knew that he had to tell his teacher, but he had to ensure that Snape would not reveal any of his secrets first. 

            "All right, Snape, I will tell you, but on one condition. You _cannot _speak of this to anyone else. Lives are at stake, and a whole civilization could come to ruin if you let any of this slip. Do you understand?" 

            Snape looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth and nodded gravely.             

            "Do continue," he said silkily. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, and settled back to begin the story of his time in the Vale.

~~~~~~~~~

A/n: That's all for now folks! I'll be posting replies to reviews soon, and again thankyou thankyou thankyou!!! You guys keep me going….I read my own story when I'm not signed in, on FF.n, because it's easier to catch mistakes like that, and I looked up and was like, wow!!!! I have 83 reviews! That is so awesome! Thank you guys, and I'm so sorry on the slowness of these chapters, but I'm starting school soon, and I'm in the International Baccalaureates program, and it's soooo hard……so the chapters might be a little slow, but they're still coming!! I love you guys!!!

P.S. – I hope the fight scene wasn't too much…..but I just love doing them, and I've found over the past few years that they are SO much easier to write when you actually take a martial art…..you know all the footing and striking techniques and stuff……but anyways, enough of my rambling! On to the next chapter! (which technically isn't a chapter, since it's review replies, but hey it makes me happy!)


	8. Review replies!

Again, THANKYOU to my reviewers! Here's some replies to the things you guys have written, since I've had SO MANY reviews I cant just stick it at the end of a chapter anymore, because I know how annoying it is to have to scroll through that stuff! Forgive me if I leave any of you out; I just can't really remember where I left off with replies, because I addressed some of the points in the end of one of the chapters, which took care of some of the reviews….but anyways….just email me if you want to know something, and I'll be happy to tell you anything you want to know!

Athenakitty: I must say, it is amusing to read your reviews, because it actually makes me go back and _think_ about what's supposed to happen, and I don't do that often….but to answer your questions…..Yes, Harry _Was_ going to drop Divinations, as some of the classes become optional in the seventh year. But as he did not take two whole years of the classes, all of his seventh year classes are mandatory. Snape suspects a lot, because he's brilliant, of course, (giggle) but he can't quite figure it out. Harry's patronus changed because, basically, his whole magical essence has changed from his new magic skills. Hermione will be suspicious, but she will restrain herself for a few chapters yet. 

Harry can't play Quidditch anymore because he was off the team for two years, and they found a replacement, naturally, and he can't just come barging back in. I think I might make the new seeker Ginny, since we haven't seen much of her yet…..sorry, everyone, I just haven't been able to fit her in, really…..Dumbledore wanted Snape to teach Harry Occlumency so that he could be defended against Voldemort, obviously, but it didn't go to well! ;-) And Snape is going to be confused for a bit, but maybe, slowly, grow a new respect for Harry. They won't admit the attraction for a long long time, as I hate those stories where they just fall into each other's arms and start madly making out. I mean, come on, they hated each other for years. They aren't just going to suddenly stop. They might have sex, I don't know. I'm not too good at smut scenes, and you can't post them here anyways, but I might attempt to make a scene far, far later in the story, and people can email me for it….and no, Snape has given up on Occlumency with Harry. Harry already knows all there is to know. ~~~Thanks for your review!

coccinelle-rouge13, potter-man1, MarsMoonStar, potterlover2004, DaughterofDeath, Lady Shang, Weed, ccs rox, stayblue, blue dream1 Jesss1, NightShade: thank you very much, all of you! I hope to add more chapters as often as I can. 

Wink at J00: Lol! Yes, there is slashyness! (Is that even a word??? Lol) I'm glad you like it!

Lillinfields: Glad I could make you happy!!! I live to please.

Saturnine the Possesive: Yep, you know now….keep watching for updates!

Nikcole: I do agree with pretty much all of what you said. Especially about the grammar and stuff; I hate it. I mean, I read some stories that have a really good, original plot, but the grammar is so bad I just have to stop. Another turn off of mine is stories that have underrated reactions and too easily gained or won powers that can do anything. For instance, in one story I read, and I am terribly sorry if the author is reading this, but it needs a bit of work. It's a great plot, just needs some toning down! But anyways, Harry got these all-powerful powers (lol) that can do anything, and he cures Lupin of his lycanthropy with a touch, and Lupin just 'smiled gratefully', and Snape did pretty much the same when freed of his Dark Mark. I mean, come on, people! It's too easy for Harry, for one thing, and a werewolf would NOT just 'smile gratefully' when freed of the curse. 

Sorry about that, it's a pet peeve of mine. But annyways…..no, the slash will not be all snog sessions and steamy sex. (ooo, look, I can do alliteration! *claps hands*) I do agree that, while PWP does have its place, I do want this to have a plot. And No LotR elves will be added, because while I do like LotR, I am not all that familiar, and I don't know where I would fit them in. You're right about the magic…and thanks everyone for the bold/italics thing! So useful!

Jewelclaw: Yes, Sev will find out, and I think I might write the entire next chapter like I did the dream sequence, like Harry's telling it but at the same time reliving it…..or do you guys think I should just have him tell it? Or a bit of both?? 

Sylph-san: No, I wasn't actually in the hospital, I was there for my grandfather….he had a ruptured aneurism in his stomach (if anyone has the faintest clue what that is!!!) and died…. :'( 

Quickjewel and Mandy: Thanks a lot! Glad you like it!

Samantha: You got pretty much exactly what I was going for, or will be going for in the future! Haha it's so funny to see a confused Snape….I liked writing the book burning thing….*snigger* 

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU: I understand your pain….I like Hermione/Snape, but I gave up on writing them….Love the name, BTW. 

Cassa-andra: Camping, hmm? Sounds…..hot, at least where I'm hailing from. Good luck! (even though you're probably already back now!)

hermionita: I will try very hard to et some R/H in there, I keep meaning to and then getting distracted…..the Harry/Snape will go very slowly, so you don't really have to worry about that for a good long while. I really have been trying to make Harry different and changed, because, I mean, he's been living in practically a whole nother (is that even a word?!) world for two years. Glad you noticed! And I am tryin to get more Ginny in there, sorry to all you Ginny fans!!! 

P.D.: ok!!!! Lol ;-)

Willow26: I've always found the idea of new and different magics intriguing myself, and you should read the Mirror of Maybe by Midnight Blue! *hats off and bows deeply to goddess of fanfics*Even though her story isn't here anymore! 

Pose:  YAY another chapter! Keep updating I love it!

Sirius's Secret Lover: glad you like it, and I hope your question was answered above. 

Skip: Yes, I'm going to go more in-depth, and some of his powers migh…..*slip* hehehe…

bramblerose-proudfoot: glad you like it! Yes, I've been trying very hard to accomplish the imaging, and I've worked on it a lot, and I'm trying to get some things published, which is why my grammar's usually so unnaturally perfect. Lol! 

Hereditis: thanks a lot! I'm glad too!

TheSilverLady: *fights very hard with hand not to make obscene gesture* forgive me for that, everyone else…it just kind of….pops up where it's least expected….like smelly uncles…but there is nothing wrong with homosexuality, I have a few very good friends who are gay…but if it's the whole Harry/Snape thing, then it's OK for you to be against it, everyone has their own opinion about characters…I just have a thing about homophobes….;-D

ANNNNND last but not least…..to my MOST faithful reviewer, whom I love….*huggles*……..

GOLDENSNIDGET!!!!!!

You leave the longest and most consistent reviews, and you actually reviewed FOUR times for chapter six! One every day for three days straight, and two for one day! It's great to see your reviews, and I really hope that you aren't deterred by the slash! It's great to know you're there checking for updates as usual!! And I like your story BTW!

Anyways, I hope to have more updates soon, people! I love you all!


	9. Harry's Story, sooo sorry people!

Last time: 

            Snape stood up and stalked over to Harry. 

            "You will tell me, boy, what strange magic is at work here, or I _will_ take you before the Headmaster, and tell him all of what has just occurred."

            Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he realized that he had no choice. He knew that he had to tell his teacher, but he had to ensure that Snape would not reveal any of his secrets first. 

            "All right, Snape, I will tell you, but on one condition. You _cannot _speak of this to anyone else. Lives are at stake, and a whole civilization could come to ruin if you let any of this slip. Do you understand?" 

            Snape looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth and nodded gravely.             

            "Do continue," he said silkily. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, and settled back to begin the story of his time in the Vale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Harry lay awake in his bed at the Dursleys. It was only another four minutes until he turned fifteen, and he would be going to Hogwarts roughly a month later, for his fifth year of school. He wondered who the teacher would be for DADA. He hoped it was someone good, like Remus. Maybe Remus would come back._

            _He sighed and rolled over, staring at the clock. Three minutes to go._

            _He supposed that his life was going OK up until that point. Except for the whole Cedric thing…He still felt horrible. He had come home without saying a word, and had remained practically silent up until now._

            _He rolled back over to face the wall. It was all his fault. Everyone knew it. He deserved to be treated the way he was. He was no better than a murderer. If only he had taken the cup by himself…_

_            He turned to face the clock, and watched as the numbers flicked from __11:59__ to __12:00_. And jumped as a voice rang out from the shadows of his room.         __

_            "Happy birthday, Harry Potter."_

_            He leaped to his feet, wand in his hand in an instant. _

_            "Who's there?" he called, voice hoarse with fear._

_            "No one who wishes to harm you, Harry Potter," said the voice, and two figures stepped out of the dark recesses of the corner. Harry gasped at what he saw. _

_            A man and a woman stood before him, their pale skin seeming to glow in the soft silver light of the cloud-misted moon. They both had pale silver eyes, and shimmering hair that cascaded down their backs like a waterfall of ice. They both had very distinct, pointed features, with high cheekbones, and—were those pointed ears?_

_            "Who—who _are_ you?" Harry asked, not lowering his wand. _

_            "We are elves, child," said the woman. "I am Llyrithen, and he is Eldwyn. We have been sent by our elders to collect you."_

_            "Collect me?" Harry gasped, bewildered and a bit angry. "For what? Where would you take me? For how long? And how did you get in here?"_

_            The man—Eldwyn—held up his hand. "Peace, child. We did not mean it in such a way. We have come to collect you for protection, and training. We will take you to our home, the Vale. Trust me, you will have never seen its like. You would not be there for very long; only a year or so. And of course we would not keep you there against your will. And we have magics of our own to be able to enter your house."_

_            Harry stared at them for a moment, overwhelmed by all this new information. He sat down on his bed, his head spinning slightly. The woman looked concerned, and moved to put a hand to his forehead. Immediately, the spinning stopped, and Harry noticed that his ever-present headache was also gone. He looked up at the woman in awe. _

_            "Healing magic, child," she said, smiling slightly. "It is part of what you would learn. And also—"_

_            She leaned down as if to whisper in his ear, and said quietly, "We could make the dreams stop. All of it, your guilt and fear and pain—it would be gone. We could help you to overcome all of that, and more."_

_            Harry looked up, stunned and a bit afraid. How did she know that? And if she knew about his dreams—she knew what had caused them—_

_            A wave of terrible shame swept across Harry, and he turned his face away so that Llyrithen would not see his too-bright eyes. She sat next to him on the bed, however, and cupped his face in her hands. _

_            "It was not your fault, child," she said softly. "The Evil one, he has claimed many lives, many of which could have been prevented. But if we all were to immerse ourselves in the past, and blame ourselves for everything, we would not be able to work for the future. You need to move on, and let it go. He forgives you, and he would have wanted you to fight for him, not weep for him. Yes?"_

_            A solitary tear slipped down Harry's cheek, and he quickly reached up to dash it away. He nodded, still not looking up, and he heard a soft sigh. Llyrithen got up from beside him, and went over to stand by Eldwyn. _

_            "If you come with us, Harry Potter, you _will _eventually be able to stand against the Evil one," Eldwyn said softly. "Think on what we have said. We will return tomorrow night for your reply. If you choose not to come—all memory of us will be erased, and you will go on with your life. But if you do—you will have powers you have never dreamed of. You will be able to stand against the evil forces, and beat them back." Eldwyn smiled. "Until then, Harry Potter."_

_            And they were gone._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I thought about what they said, and I thought about it a lot," Harry continued, pretending that he hadn't just spilled him innermost thoughts and fears to Snape. "And the next night they returned—and I said yes."

            Snape leaned over his desk, disbelief all over his face. 

            "You said yes, and went with two total strangers to a place you'd never seen, and with no real defense against their magic?"

            "I knew they weren't evil," Harry said, his gaze fixed on a point some three feet behind Snape. "I just could—sense it. They inspire some sort of calm, and—security; their whole race does. And so I went with them, to their home—the Vale. It was—amazing. Like nothing else I'd ever experienced."

            Snape noticed that he got a faraway look in his eyes, and a slight smile came over his face. 

            "It was so…calm there. There were no real pressures—except those of training. No one expected you to be anything that you weren't, and you didn't have to put on a show for anyone. They were all so…accepting, even of things that normal wizards and Muggles alike would not think were appropriate."

            Harry suddenly came back to himself and blushed, aware that he may have just revealed more than he'd wanted to. Snape merely raised an eyebrow. 

            "The rest you can probably guess," Harry continued. "I stayed there and trained, mostly under Eldwyn and Llyrithen, and a few others. I never felt pushed past my limits, though I met them many times over, and the things I learned…it was so wonderful. I miss the Vale a lot, and I wish I could visit again. Maybe I will, someday."

            Snape sat back in his chair, amazed at what he had just heard. He would not have believed it if he had not seen examples of the boy's power himself. This certainly did explain a lot of things. 

            "So…you spent your last two years at this…vale?" Snape asked, still a bit dazed. Harry nodded, and sighed. 

            "I did, and though I missed my friends terribly, I made a lot of friends there, and I even had one special friend that I had to leave behind." 

            Sadness flashed over Harry's face, and Snape frowned. 

            "A lady friend, perhaps?"

            Harry laughed, sorrow gone. 

            "Oh, no. I could never even consider doing…any of that with any of the people there. For one, they are all at least seventy years older than I am, even the youngest of them. And for another, I—" 

            Harry stopped, looking as if he had just prevented himself from letting something slip. "I was just friends with all of them. This was an animal friend, a very special one. Her name was Socorro. She was my first friend there."

            Again, that flash of sadness that was quickly pushed aside. Snape looked at him, curious. 

            "What kind of animal?"

            Harry laughed. "I bet you're expecting me to say a snake. But no, Socorro was a hawkeagle, one bleached pure white by all the energies of the Vale. The animals there have prolonged lifespans, too. She was about ten years old, and expected to live to be at least thirty. She was…my constant friend. I do miss her…maybe, someday, I could bring her back here. That would be wonderful, to have another person to talk to."

            Snape regarded the boy—young man—before him intently. What he had just heard was nothing like he had expected, and it was just so unbelievable that it might be true. 

            He sighed and leaned back in his chair, unsure of what to do or say. This boy was even more of a puzzle now than he was before. 

            He decided to move on to a topic that he was familiar with. 

            "What did you learn in potions? Anything? Do they even _have_ cauldrons?"

            Harry laughed. "Oh, yes. They have all kinds of cauldrons. They even have cauldrons with a special kind of metal that will brew the potion to triple strength without changing it magically, and ones that will add elements to the potions that you could not even imagine. They even have cauldrons made from pure—I don't even know what the word for it is in English. The Elven word is _Lorilangalea_—the metal of light. It is so pure, so basic, that you do not even need to worry about how the potion will react with the cauldron. You can brew virtually anything in it—even a dissolving draft, and it will not melt, explode, or react with any of the elements of the potion."

            Snape leaned back in his chair, a faraway look in his eye. What he wouldn't give for one of those! If only he had some way of getting one—but no, he would _not _stoop to asking the boy. 

            Harry looked at the clock that was on the wall, and jumped suddenly. 

            "Sir, I—I have to go. I'm late for a le—a meeting. I have to meet with one of the other teachers, and I'm already ten minutes late. I'm sorry—I have to go!"

He jumped to his feet and raced out the door, leaving a very bemused Severus Snape behind.

A/N: OMG I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lateness of this!!! I've just started school and the HW as well as the stuff after school I do has just been chaotic, and I can barely get a moment to think, much less write! And with the hurricane coming….I live in VA, on the coastline, so I reeeeeally hope my computers don't get wiped out! *Frantically backing up EVERYTHING* If it does, it might be another month or more before I can update! AS it is, we're expecting to lose power for a day or more, so the next chappie will be a while in coming. Again, I'm soooo sorry for how late this is, please try and understand! *ducks various food thrown*


	10. Poor Harry

Last time: _"It was so…calm there. There were no real pressures—except those of training. No one expected you to be anything that you weren't, and you didn't have to put on a show for anyone. They were all so…accepting, even of things that normal wizards and Muggles alike would not think were appropriate."_

_Harry suddenly came back to himself and blushed, aware that he may have just revealed more than he'd wanted to. Snape merely raised an eyebrow. _

"_The rest you can probably guess," Harry continued. "I stayed there and trained, mostly under Eldwyn and Llyrithen, and a few others. I never felt pushed past my limits, though I met them many times over, and the things I learned…it was so wonderful. I miss the Vale a lot, and I wish I could visit again. Maybe I will, someday."_

_Snape sat back in his chair, amazed at what he had just heard. He would not have believed it if he had not seen examples of the boy's power himself. This certainly did explain a lot of things. _

"_So…you spent your last two years at this…vale?" Snape asked, still a bit dazed. Harry nodded, and sighed. _

_Harry looked at the clock that was on the wall, and jumped suddenly._

"_Sir, I—I have to go. I'm late for a le—a meeting. I have to meet with one of the other teachers, and I'm already ten minutes late. I'm sorry—I have to go!_

_He jumped to his feet and raced out the door, leaving a very bemused Severus Snape behind._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry ran down the hallway, breathing hard. He couldn't believe what he had just done. How could he have betrayed the secrets of the Vale like that!

But some shameful part of him was secretly glad that it was all off his chest. He'd been bottled up for far too long. Now, though, he had to go find someone—fid anyone to talk to. He didn't want to talk to Adara, because she might become angry, and tell Eldwyn what he had done—

His frantic train of thought ground to a halt when he ran smack into Dumbledore.

"Sir! I'm sorry!" he gasped, regaining his balance quickly and mentally berating himself for not paying attention. He should have sensed Dumbledore from twenty paces away! "I—I wasn't thinking, and I was just – distracted, and I—I apologize—"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite all right, Harry. In fact, I was just coming to find you. It seems you have some visitors, who would very much like to see you. They've been waiting for quite some time now, and I don't believe it would be wise to keep them from you any longer. Come, this way."

Harry followed the headmaster, bewildered. Who could come to see him?

They turned down a small corridor and into a brightly lit room filled with several chairs, tables, and couches. Harry looked up in time to see a blur of red and tan before he was enveloped in a rather wet hug.

"Harry!" the person sobbed. "Oh, Harry! We were so worried – where were you – oh, dear Merlin, thank you—"

Harry looked down to find that it was Ms. Weasley who had him in a crushing grip. He immediately softened and returned her embrace. He hadn't thought to owl the Weasleys upon his return, but Ron obviously had. He glanced around to see Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all looking at him with smiles on their faces, and Mr. Weasley was even a bit misty-eyed. They each in turn came up to pat him on the shoulder, and finally Ms. Weasley released him. Harry unobtrusively took in gasps of air while she turned to her family.

"He's back! He's really back!"

Harry whirled around to see the door open, and Ron and Ginny came in. His face fell slightly when he saw Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. He'd almost completely forgotten about her when he returned. He'd barely spoken two words to her since he'd been back, and he'd been so caught up in his training and his deception that he'd forgotten to talk to her.

Quietly he walked over to Ginny and embraced her. With a small sob she flung her arms around him, and Ron patted her on the back while looking oddly at Harry.

When Ginny had composed herself, Harry went around to embrace each member of the family. Fred and George grinned at him, and slapped him on the back. Percy held him stiffly but sincerely. Bill and Charlie both clapped him on the shoulder again, and Mr. Weasley pulled him into a giant bearhug.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you sooner," Harry said sadly when everyone was done. "I just had a lot going on…..I had to—to readjust. I—I missed you all a lot, I really did. I'm glad I'm back."

"We're glad you're back too, Harry," Ms. Weasley said in a choked sort of voice before breaking out in tears again.

Harry sighed and patted her on the back, and waited out the flood.

Finally, all the tears and hugs were over with, and Harry had to tell them all the fabrication of the wizard in the mountains, seeing as they wouldn't accept the "Oh, so sorry, I can't tell you" act. They all seemed to buy the story of the wizard, however, and were soon satisfied.

They all left around ten that night, after much storytelling and catching up on the past few years. Harry sighed and went back up to the dorm. He unlocked the shielding spell that he had put around his bed, and pulled open the curtains.

On his pillow rested a scrap of paper, with handwriting on it that he recognized as Adara's. He picked it up and began to read.

_Harry – I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. But a terrible plague has hit the Vale. It saps magic from both the healer and the victim, and it has struck down many of our people. We don't know who sent it, or if it's just some shift in the balance of the forces of this earth, but we are trying to find out. I am at the Vale now, trying to help all I can. _Stay there _Harry, and don't try to contact me, as I will have my hands full. Don't worry about me – I can handle this. Just stay there and continue on with everything as usual. I have told the Headmaster that there was a death in my family and that I had to take a week or so off to try and help out. I should be back within a month. Don't fret, little one – I will be back soon. Try to stay calm and go about everything as normal. I will see you in a while. _

_--Adara _

Harry sat down hard on his bed, numb with shock. How could this have happened? According to his teachers, a plague like this hadn't hit the Vale for many centuries. It could have devastating effects on the people. He had to contact someone there! Maybe he could convince Eldwyn or Llyrithen to let him come help.

He scrambled out of bed and retrieved his teleson-bowl from under the bed. He conjured up a bit of water to make a clear, smooth surface with, and sat down to concentrate.

He threw his mind out, letting his power spread. He focused on the Vale and soon found himself peering into what appeared to be a window to the Vale. He roved around for a few moments before he located Eldwyn.

_:Eldwyn:_ he cried out, mind-to-mind. The elf looked up from the book he had been searching through, startled.

_:Harry! What are you doing? You don't need to be here - :_

_:I want to know what's going on:_ Harry replied quickly. _:Adara just left me a note – but has anyone I know been stricken? What's going on? Is there a cure:_

_:Slow down: _Eldwyn told him. _:So far this thing has no cure. It saps magic. We don't know what it is or how to fix it. We're just doing our best to try and keep people from dying. But somehow it spreads through magic – Harry, you need to break contact. And fast. This—thing—could maybe jump to you and your school through this connection. We're not sure if it even is a disease, but it moves quickly. Harry, you must go. Please—stay safe. I must go.:_

Abruptly the connection was broken, and Harry sat back with a feeling of dread. This could very easily be a magical sending from some evil out there, which even the elves did not know about. But Harry did know one thing. He was not about to sit back and wait for news. As long as he didn't make direct contact with anyone, he should be fine.

He settled back into a trance and sat back to observe the Vale.

People were rushing around everywhere, careful never to bump into one another. Elves carried trays of herbs and magical medicines here and there, people were delivering messages and supplies, and people were being carted off to the Healer's Collegium, to Harry's dismay. His spirit-form followed them there, and he swooped inside to observe the chaos.

Harry's blood ran cold at the sight before him. Everywhere, people lay sick or dying. All of the afflicted were pale, much paler than was normal. Their eyes were also no longer green, but a clouded shade of blue that signified great internal struggle, both physically and magically.

Harry closed his spiritual 'eyes' and reopened them a second later to view the scene with Mage-Sight. Everywhere there was a thick black fog, which settled over the sick people and slowly crept inside them. It invaded their systems and sucked the magic and the life out of them. It worked very slowly, almost too slowly to see, but it was lethal nevertheless.

Harry drifted about the Vale for a while longer, before giving up and returning to himself. When he awoke from his trance, he saw that it was nearly five in the morning. He sighed and got up, ready to face the new day with a heavy heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was walking along the deserted corridors of the dungeons, contemplating what the Potter boy had told him. The story was ridiculous, ludicrous even, but – why would the boy lie? If he was going to lie, he would not have made it so blatantly obvious. And if he was telling the truth—

—it could mean more than he could imagine. To think that there was a secret society, where literally everyone who grew up there was a mage who at least equaled Dumbledore's level of skill, if not surpassed it. And that was only the _children_. The adults – if the adults banded together, they could possibly overthrow the Dark Lord forever.

Snape was so wrapped up in his contemplations that he did not even see what he tripped over. He caught himself with a hand on the wall and a barked word, and steadied himself before turning back to see what had tripped him.

He gasped as he saw a prone figure on the ground. He rushed back and turned the person over, only to see that it was Potter. Deathly pale, he lay completely still. When Snape lifted one of his eyelids, he was shocked to see that his eyes had turned a cloudy blue, as if he were blind. And furthermore – there were pale marks and scars running all over the boy's body, as if he had been beaten and whipped many times over. There was also a strange green tattoo that seemed to circle the boy's head, Snape noticed when he pushed the boy's hair back from his face.

Snape instantly scooped the boy up in his arms and started towards the Hospital wing – and then he stopped. What if this had something to do with the Vale that he had spoken of? He couldn't risk blowing the boy's cover. And the other staff would surely notice the marks, which were evidently from training, and they couldn't possibly miss the tattoo.

Swiftly he came to a decision and changed direction , heading to his personal quarters. He opened the door with a muttered word, and strode inside to lay the boy down on his couch.

Snape ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing for any clue as to what this could be. He'd never seen anything like this. The boy was not cursed or injured, and he did not look at all out of the ordinary, except for his eyes and the deathly pale color of his skin.

He was so intent on watching the boy that he jumped when Harry began to move weakly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sn—Snape?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Snape bent over him, his pale face coming into his line of sight.

"I'm here – Potter, what is going on? Are you ill?"

"Y-es," the boy croaked, "but not with any illness that you can heal. I need to – stay here. Someplace quiet where I can concentrate. This is – a magical thing. It sucks out magic and – life. Quickly, before I fall in again—" he gasped suddenly, trying to sit up. "Bring me – parchment. And quill."

Snape complied, puzzled. He helped Harry sit up as he scribbled something on the paper, falling back again with a small sigh.

"Give this – Dumbledore."

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Snape, an unusual feeling of concern filling him. He had never seen Potter in such a state.

"Pray," murmured Harry quietly, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

And after Snape scanned the note, telling Dumbledore that Harry had gone off to see his 'hermit wizard' because of an emergency, he did just that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days, Harry struggled with the dark cloud inside him. It leeched slowly off of his Elven magic – but he found that his human magic was able to fight it back. And his human magic was what made him who he truly was.

He lay in a comatose state for five days, before he was finally able to open his eyes again. He saw Snape sitting at a desk a few metres away, and tried to call out. His unused voice was sore and harsh, and all he could manage was a soft croak. Snape heard him, however, and rushed to his side.

"Potter," he said quietly. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm – back."

And with that, he fell back onto the pillow and slipped into a deep, but natural slumber for the first time in days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: omg I am soooooooo sorry……I had a lot of crap goin on and I couldn't write anything. I will have yall know that I have completely lost inspiration for this story. Lol but somehow I managed to spit out this lil piece of crap….noooo I haven't died but hopefully now that its summer I can start up on this again. I had exams and drs appts, and school…I could make a dozen excuses but it comes down to me being lazy. Thank you all who kept reviewing….you shoved me off my lazy ass and made me write again! Lol but anyways im off to try another chappie….


	11. Warning: may trig

A/N: **MAY TRIGGER! **Descriptions of self-injury. If this isn't your thing, then go away!

-------------------------------------------------------

_For days, Harry struggled with the dark cloud inside him. It leeched slowly off of his Elven magic – but he found that his human magic was able to fight it back. And his human magic was what made him who he was. _

_He lay in a comatose state for five days, before he was finally able to open his eyes again. He saw Snape sitting at a desk a few metres away, and tried to call out. His unused voice was sore and harsh, and all he could manage was a soft croak. Snape heard him, however, and rushed to his side. _

"_Potter," he said quietly. "Are you awake now?"_

"_Yes," he whispered. "I'm – back."_

_And with that, he fell back onto the pillow and slipped into a deep, but natural slumber for the first time in days. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape sat up for several long hours beside Harry's bedside, watching the boy sleep. He found a strange peacefulness in seeing him lie still at last, his only movements those formless shifting of a child in deep slumber.

He reached out a hand and brushed a sweat-soaked strand of hair off of Harry's forehead, and then mentally shook himself. What was he doing? The child was a student, and none of his concern.

He sighed and got up to begin work on a Revitalizing potion, though he could not stop himself from casting worried glances back over his shoulder at the still form of the sleeping boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke some hours later to find himself alone in Snape's chambers. He sat up and pushed the blankets off of himself, and spotted a note on Snape's table. He levered himself off of the couch and stalked over to read it.

_Potter, _

_If you are reading this, then you have awakened whilst I am out in the Forest gathering Potions ingredients. I shall be gone for quite some time, and will be back around sunset. Feel free to leave my chambers, but be warned that I told Dumbledore and the others that you had gone to visit the 'old mountain man' that you stayed with. Be back in my chambers by midnight. I have some questions I wish to ask you. Good luck, and do not be seen entering or leaving my chambers. The password is Salmissra. _

_Severus Snape_

Harry blinked in surprise, and shook his head to clear it of the fog that was drifting around his mind. He looked out a window to see that it was around six in the evening, judging from how the sun was just a few inches above the horizon. He sighed and prepared to leave Snape's chambers, cleaning and changing his robes with a flick of his hand. He Summoned a Revitalizing potion from his trunk with another wave of his hand, and after drinking it, set out for his room.

He made it about halfway up to Gryffindor Tower when he heard voices just down the corridor. He quickly slipped into 'invisible mode' and crept silently forwards.

"It's been nearly a week, Albus!" a familiar voice was saying. "Who knows where he could have gone!"

"Minerva, Severus has informed me that Harry went to see the old wizard he stayed with, and that it was an emergency. I believe him. Harry is quite capable of handling himself, and I do not believe that he would just leave without any real reason."

"But, Albus – what if – "

"No more, Minerva. Harry will return in his own time. He is caught up in his classes, so there are no worries about that. Please, just settle down."

Harry heard McGonagall huff off, and he smiled slightly. He did not, however, reveal himself to Dumbledore – he was not in the mood for explanations just yet.

He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower and cast a small charm on the Fat Lady to make her temporarily unaware as she swung open. He slipped in and out of happily chattering students, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he saw that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

He crept up to his dormitory and saw to his relief that it was empty. He quickly scrambled over to his bed and plopped down on it with a sigh, happy to be comfortable at last. He scooted over to the edge of his bed and leaned over his trunk, opening it and flicking through his things until he came to a heavily shielded and enchanted box. It was a special means of communication between himself and Eldwyn – Eldwyn had a similar box. He could place a small item inside it, such as a letter or artifact, and send it to the matching set – in this case, Harry's. And the last thing he wanted was to send his spirit back into the Vale and possibly catch the disease a second time, if that was possible.

Harry picked up his box and sat back to open it, twitching the curtains shut and warding them heavily as he did so. He opened the box, and was pleased to find a letter inside. Hastily, he picked it up and opened it, anxious to see what had happened to the Vale.

_Harry, _it read in graceful Elven script, _I do not know where you are. I can only hope that you too have not fallen ill. Over half the people in the Vale now suffer from this disease, and it is with a grieving heart that I tell you that Adara has fallen prey to its dark clutches. Llyrithen came down with a touch of weakness, but she was able to fight it off and is now helping to attempt Healing on the fallen. Luckily, those who have survived once have been immune to it since. _

_Harry, I did not want to tell you this through a letter, but – Adara died. I am sorry dearling, but she was stricken hard and fast, and we did not know until it was too late. She worked herself to exhaustion through her Healing, and did not have enough strength left to Heal herself. She has gone on to a better place – do not grieve too much for her. And for your own safety, Harry, do not try to contact me or anyone else at the Vale. I just hope this letter finds you in good condition. Try and stay safe, my little one._

_---Eldwyn_

Harry sat back, gasping with shock. Adara—dead? It couldn't be. She was too strong—Eldwyn was lying—no! NO!

The last was shouted aloud in a hoarse voice as Harry threw himself off of his bed, the letter fluttering to the floor beside it. He destroyed his wards with a barked word, and ran to the window, throwing himself out of it as he swiftly changed into his gryphon form. Winging desperately out over the quickly darkening Forest, he flew himself into exhaustion before coming to rest beside a small pool in a clearing. He changed back into himself before throwing himself to the ground and sobbing as though his heart had been torn in two.

How long he lay there, he did not know. When he looked up, however, he found himself looking into a pair of soft, intelligent blue eyes as the stars were just beginning to come out.

"Firenze," he said in surprise, levering himself slowly into a sitting position. "It's…..nice to see you again. What are you doing out here?"

The centaur looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You carry much inside of you, Harry Potter," he said softly. "Make sure that it is not too much. You never know when it may overwhelm you."

Harry glared at the centaur, not in the mood for mind games. "Look, no offense, but go away. I'm…..not in the best of moods."

Firenze smiled sadly. "As you wish, Harry Potter. Just be wary of yourself. You do not have much else to fear."

And with that, he was gone. Harry wiped a few stray tears from his face, and transformed into a gryphon once more, heaving himself into the air with labored wingbeats. He could not risk staying out here and running into anyone else – his mind couldn't handle it at the moment.

He turned back towards the castle, flying wearily. He landed on top of the Astronomy Tower, and changed back into himself before clambering down and in through the observation door.

He had hardly gotten inside before another wave of grief washed over him. This was where he and Adara had spent a few nights sitting up and talking, away from other people. She had been like a mother to him – she had been his best friend. Now she was gone.

He slid to the ground, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth slightly. He had no more tears left.

He stood up suddenly and cast a powerful silencing charm and warding charm around the room, before conjuring several glass orbs out of thin air and throwing them with blinding speed against the wall. He continued to hurl more and more of them, his eyes stinging with tears that begged to be shed, but would not fall.

Finally, he hurled one last orb into the air and gasped as it exploded before he even had a chance to grasp it, throwing up his arms to shield his face. He cried out as jagged pieces of shattered glass ripped across the skin of his arm, barely missing his face before they fell bloodied to the floor. He moved as if to cover the multitude of tiny lacerations on his arms, but then stopped, fascinated by the sight of his own blood. He gazed at his torn skin, watching as blood ran in tiny rivulets down his arm, and then gasped as he realized that he had gone numb inside. The physical pain was drowning out his mental and emotional anguish.

Slowly, as if moving in a dream, he reached down and picked up one of the larger bits of broken glass. He set it to his arm, then hesitated before resolutely pressing down and drawing back in a quick, firm motion. He gasped as the pain flooded through him, and then relaxed as another numbing sensation washed through him. He watched the blood flowing down to the floor and suddenly felt cleansed, as if he could bleed out the poison of anguish that was inside of him. Or even simply punish himself for existing.

_You failed Eldwyn. You failed Adara. You failed the Vale. You don't deserve happiness. Bleeding is all you are good for now._

He sat there and repeated the motion several more times before he was satisfied, his arm torn in a dozen places and bleeding even more heavily than before. He sat there, transfixed. Suddenly, he sensed another presence drawing near, and waved his hand to close his wounds before shattering his wards and silencing spells. He threw a spell of invisibility over himself and silently slipped out of the window, fluttering away on an owl's wings and leaving behind several pieces of shattered, bloody glass as a bewildered Filch slunk into the Tower, staring bemusedly at the scene of devastation that lay before him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry managed to creep back into the castle and down to the dungeons unseen, and made it into Snape's chambers at half past eleven. He sensed as soon as he walked in that Snape was in the room, and turned towards the chair where he was sitting.

"So. You're back. And awake, I see," Snape said, steepling his fingers in a way that was very reminiscent of Dumbledore, albeit a slightly demonic one.

Harry nodded, taking a seat across from his professor. "I was – asleep for quite a while, I imagine," he said hesitantly. Snape nodded.

"Six days, in fact. Apparently you were facing some sort of illness. Would you care to enlighten me as to the nature of this illness – and how you contracted it, when no one else in the castle has fallen ill?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's…..complicated. I don't know if you'd understand."

"Enlighten me."

"Harry sighed again, and then sat back, wishing fervently that he could just go to bed. "It's like – you know how in wizards, they have magic inside them, and using a wand, they draw upon it without thinking?" At Snape's nod, he continued. "Well, instead of just wizard's magic, I have Elven magic inside of me as well. I know how to draw directly from it, however, so I do not need a wand."

"Wait a moment," Snape interrupted, holding up a hand. "You say this magic is inside you, like it's a separate being that is contained in your body. And how did you get this Elven magic?"

"In a way, magic _is_ a separate being," Harry replied, shifting uncomfortably as the half-closed scabs on his arms snagged the fabric of his sleeves just the tiniest bit. "Most people do not need to see it as such because they have wands to draw it out for them. For me, when I look inside myself, so to speak, I see a pool of shimmering energy centered somewhere around my chest. Usually it's all one solid color or form, because there is only one type of energy or magic. I, however, have the Elven magic, as I said before, so I see two different 'colors' swirling around. There are touches of others that I learned, such as a bit of dwarven and song charms, but mostly it is Elven. If I want to use magic, I reach into the well, so to speak, and draw out a bit to use for whatever I need. Most people don't even know about this process, because their wand draws out the power naturally. The infusion of the charmed wood with the magical core naturally attracts and draws out magic – though sometimes it can escape by itself, if bottled up with strong emotion too long."

Snape remained silent through the explanation, and sat back when Harry finished, nodding slightly. "I think I understand. But how does this relate to this…..illness of yours?"

Harry sighed, wincing at the pain that discussing the illness brought him. He surreptitiously dug his fingers into his unhealed cuts to ground himself, and continued. "This illness is explicitly Elven, or so it seems. Only those who possess Elven magic are susceptible. I was able to fight it because I still have wizards' magic, though it was hard because I have so much Elven in my spirit now."

Snape nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. "So that is why no one else here fell ill. But how did you get this – disease?"

Harry's face suddenly darkened, and he turned his face away. Snape caught himself reaching out to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and shook his head, drawing back sharply. Harry caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing, still caught in his own grief.

"It originated in the Vale, where I was staying. I'm not sure how. But I heard about it from one of my old friends, and I went into a trance and sent my spirit there through a communication link that I have with the Vale and the people in it. While I was 'there', my magical aura must have caught the disease, so to speak."

Snape nodded. "So this…..disease must transmit through magical energy. But – are your friends in the Vale – are they—"

"Adara's gone," Harry said softly. He turned his face away to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, and Snape once more caught himself wanting to reach out to the boy. He allowed Harry his moment of sorrow before replying, "I'm sorry. I know it must be hard."

Harry only nodded, and brought himself under control by once more silently digging his nails into his forearm under his baggy sleeves until he could feel small drops of blood welling up from under them. The pain steadied and centered him, and he took a deep breath and sat up to face Snape.

"I suppose you should go find Dumbledore," he said softly, but composedly. "Tell him what's happened to Adara."

Snape nodded and rose. He was halfway to the door before he stopped and turned back to the sorrowful figure behind him. "You may stay in my chambers another night if you wish…..before you go out and face the world again. I will not inform anyone of your return."

Harry nodded gratefully and slowly rose from his seat as Snape swept out the door. He paced around the room for close to an hour before Snape returned, to find him staring pensively into the fire.

"Are you staying?" Snape asked, and Harry nodded, his bloodshot eyes downcast. Snape nodded and pointed to a door. "In there is the bathroom. I imagine that you would like to wash up. You may do so, if you wish."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. He slowly stood up and Summoned a spare robe from his rooms with a wave of his hand. They popped out of midair, not needing to physically travel the distance because of his level of skill.

He walked wearily to the bathroom, and pushed open the door. It was surprisingly tasteful and decorative, made out of rich black and gold marble and accented with gold faucets and rims. He closed and locked the door behind him and stripped, turning on the hot water to a near-scalding temperature. He stepped into the shower and hissed as the falling water stung and burned in the cuts that adorned his forearm, making the water run red and thick into the drain as it rinsed off all of the dried blood from the last few hours.

He stood under the water for nearly half an hour before he sighed and turned off the water. He stepped out, toweling himself off with a towel from the rack, and slipped on his fresh clothes. He cast a quick bandaging spell on his arm, but did not heal it. He wanted the scars to be there – to remind him.

Once he was dried off and dressed, Harry unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. He shook out his damp hair one more time before he carefully hung the towel over the shower curtain rod and set out to find Snape.

It wasn't all that hard, seeing as Snape's quarters weren't that big. Harry found Snape seated on an armchair before the fire, studying the book before him with a pensive expression. He looked up at Harry's approach.

"Ah, Harry. There you are. Do you feel any better now?" Snape asked, and something flickered for a moment in Harry's eyes as he realised that Snape had just called him by his given name for the first time in his life. He made no comment, however, simply nodded, his face unreadable.

Snape half-smiled, an odd sight indeed, and suddenly sighed. "Are you – all right?" he asked seriously, though reluctantly. "I know what you have been through is very hard and painful."

Something flickered again in Harry's eyes, but he shook his head. "I'm fine. I told you. I'll be alright. Now – would it be alright if I found somewhere to sleep again?"

Snape stared for a moment, and then snapped back to himself with a shake of his head. "Yes. Of course. You can use my guest bedroom tonight. I apologize that I didn't put you in it in the first place, but I needed you close."

Harry nodded, and followed Snape into a small, cozy back room that was elegantly decorated, wall torches casting a flickering light over a heavy black and gold color scheme. Harry tested out a queen sized bed with one hand, and smiled thinly.

"This is wonderful. Thank you."

Snape merely nodded and swept out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape ran a hand through his glossy black hair and sighed. The boy was an enigma, that much was certain if nothing else. He knew that Harry was hurting, but why wouldn't the boy let it show? He had to know that it would hurt him in the long run…..

He shook his head and decided that a shower was what he needed. He walked to the bathroom and shed his outer robes, running a comb through his hair with one hand while leaning into the bathtub to turn on the faucets with the other. Suddenly he froze, hair falling limply from the teeth of the comb from its abrupt lack of motion.

He stared carefully at the drain, his eyes wide. There was a circle of reddish color around it, and some on the sides of the bath as well. Was that – blood?

He squinted some more and then came to the conclusion that it was most definitely blood. Wizard's blood. But for there to be remnants of it in the bath still…..there would have had to have been a lot of it.

He straightened abruptly and swept his outer robes back on, stalking silently into the outer room, the bathroom door swinging jerkily behind him. Quiet as a mouse, he crept into the sleeping boy's room.

"_Lumos_" he whispered. A thin beam of light shot out of his wand, and he flicked it gently to nudge the covers off of Harry's arm. Another flick lifted the sleeve up, and the light from the tip of his wand threw into sharp relief the many ridges and gashes that ran up and down the boy's arm from wrist to elbow. Snape grimaced. Just as he had suspected.

Silent as ever, he slowly and gently let the magics drop everything back into its proper place and crept out of the room. He dropped into a chair with a sigh, running his hands through his hair once more. What was he to do with the boy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry! I was away for a lot of the summer, and I was sooooo busy with work and taekwondo and babysitting, and everything! I know, that's no excuse….but hopefully I can stay on top of things now that school's back in I can stay in one place for a while….I left the country for a bit, and THEN my computer died and I had to rewrite this WHOLE chapter. Sigh. But annnnnyways, ima post this now and let yall get on to reviewing!


	12. More emo stuff, and a dilemma!

When we last left our dear friend snape…..

_He stared carefully at the drain, his eyes wide. There was a circle of reddish color around it, and some on the sides of the bath as well. Was that – blood?_

_He squinted some more and then came to the conclusion that it was most definitely blood. Wizard's blood. But for there to be remnants of it in the bath still…..there would have had to have been a lot of it._

_He straightened abruptly and swept his outer robes back on, stalking silently into the outer room, the bathroom door swinging jerkily behind him. Quiet as a mouse, he crept into the sleeping boy's room._

"_Lumos" he whispered. A thin beam of light shot out of his wand, and he flicked it gently to nudge the covers off of Harry's arm. Another flick lifted the sleeve up, and the light from the tip of his wand threw into sharp relief the many ridges and gashes that ran up and down the boy's arm from wrist to elbow. Snape grimaced. Just as he had suspected._

_Silent as ever, he slowly and gently let the magics drop everything back into its proper place and crept out of the room. He dropped into a chair with a sigh, running his hands through his hair once more. What was he to do with the boy?_

Harry woke all at once, all his muscles tensing as he held himself absolutely still, not even a change in his breathing betraying his current state of awareness. His eyes darted about and he reached out with his magical senses, making sure that the room was secure before he sat up.

He looked around the unfamiliar chambers for a moment before finally realizing where he was. Letting out the breath he'd been holding in a rush of air, he slowly eased himself out of bed, whispering a wandless charm that told him the time.

5:40 flashed in the air before him, and he sighed, wishing that for just one day, he could stay in bed. If only he could slip into sweet oblivion, and forget everything that weighed him down as surely as if he carried sacks of stones on his back. He felt like Sisyphus, condemned to eternally roll a boulder up a hill, only to have it roll back down again when he neared the top. No matter what he did, the pain never stopped. 

At least, he hadn't been able to make it stop.

Until now….

Trancelike, Harry reached for his wand, and waved it in a slow circle over a quill that was sitting on his bedside table. He used no words, just a mental image of what he wanted and the desire that burned within him.

Within seconds, the quill shimmered and shifted form to become a sharp, shining, straight razor.

Harry smiled grimly and settled back onto the bed, settling the cold metal against the skin of his arm at the same time.

For a little while, at least, everything would be all right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape groaned and shifted in his bed, his head pounding mercilessly. He covered his eyes with his arm for a moment, before giving up and flinging the covers off of himself. Rising, he stalked to the small medicine cabinet that he kept in his room, opening it and reaching out to grab a headache reducing potion. Pulling out the cork, he sniffed it and then downed it, not even noticing the foul taste.

He waited for a moment, and then sighed with relief as the potion took effect. Setting the bottle aside to be washed later, he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"_Tempus,_" he said, flicking it carelessly at the air before him. _6:08_ flashed in the air momentarily, before he banished it with another flick of his wand. He stretched, wondering why he felt like there was something that he had to do. Shaking his head, he turned and walked into the main room, throwing on a loose robe as he went.

He stepped through the doors and immediately felt as if something were amiss. Scanning the room, he noticed that there was a robe slung over the back of one of this chairs. Then he remembered: Harry Potter was asleep in his guest bedroom. He also remembered all the events of last night – the secrets, the tragedy, the boy's self-infliction – he would have to do something about that, he knew.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do with the boy? He was no shrink, nor was he of any relation to the boy. In fact, he had no real responsibility for the child at all. And yet….

And yet….

There was something in the child, something that reminded him painfully of himself, at the boy's age. Perhaps a bit…..too much.

Almost absentmindedly, his fingers traced his left forearm where a thin ridged line ran from his elbow to his wrist, under even the hideous Mark that scarred him. It would always be there...to remind him.

And no matter what he did, the boy's face always seemed to be hovering in the back of his mind, sweet and yet jaded with the tragedies of his life.

He could not let anything else mar that too-scarred body.

Setting his jaw with a grim determination, he strode up to Potter's door and knocked three times before walking in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have known the moment Snape was up.

He would have been sitting up in bed, alert to every movement the man made, regardless of the fact that he was in the other room.

He would have put the room back in order before there was even the slightest chance that Snape could walk in, making sure that there was no reason for him to be under suspicion.

But these were not normal circumstances.

Harry jumped, his eyes wide, at the sudden pounding on his door. He only had time to throw a fleeting illusion spell over himself and his room, before Snape burst in the door.

"Yes?" Harry said, struggling to keep his voice and breathing even.

Snape looked around, his black brows snapping together in a frown.

_Ha,_ Harry thought. _You will find nothing out of the ordinary. _

But to his dismay, Snape did not turn and exit the room, as he had expected. And with every moment that Snape was in the room, there was a greater chance that his weakness would be discovered. So while Snape scanned both him and the room, Harry surreptitiously flicked his fingers, clearing up the blood on the bed, on the floor, and on his robes. To the casual observer, however, nothing had changed – it was all still hidden under his illusion spell.

Snape stepped forward, his brow still furrowed.

"Potter," he said, his voice uncertain. Harry flinched slightly at the return to his surname.

"Yes?" Harry repeated, silently thanking his instructors over and over for training him to keep his emotions in check, no matter what the situation.

Snape clenched his fists, then sighed, drooping slightly.

"Are you…..all right?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. This was not what he had expected, not at all. He wasn't sure what the man wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to him.

If only he didn't look so cute when he was angry…..

Harry shook his head. "Fine, sir," he replied. "I just woke up, and I was going to prepare to return to Gryffindor Tower."

Snape stared at him for a moment, irritation glittering in his eyes.

"If you wish to do so," he said slowly, "you are welcome to stay here for however long you need to…..recover. If you feel that you are ready to face the world, however, you are free to go at any time."

And with that, he turned and strode out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I did my job,_ Snape thought. _I asked if the boy was all right. He said he was fine. Job done._

His conscience threatened to overpower him, however. He knew perfectly well that the boy was not fine.

And there had been the smell of blood in the air.

Head in his hands, he cursed himself and his idiocy. The boy could be dying, for all he knew, and he had done nothing. What kind of a teacher was he – what kind of a _friend_ was he?

It didn't even register with him that he was starting to regard the boy as something other than an idiotic student.

Rising from his chair, he turned back to the boy's half-open door. He reached it in three long strides –

Only to find the room empty, the boy gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry winged his way furiously down the corridor, his tiny wings aching with the phantom wounds that would return as soon as he resumed his human form. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he had to get away from the dungeons. He finally decided on Gryffindor Tower – he should at least change, before going back to face Dumbledore.

When he got to his room, a familiar tingle in the back of his head told him that someone had tried to contact him, and his shields that he had placed about the room had been touched – recently.

He went swiftly to his bed, and pulled out his scrying-bowl. Pulling the curtains tight around the bed and sealing them with a whispered word, he set to work, once more casting his power out and into the heart of the Vale.

Looking down into the bowl, Harry saw that the Vale had not gotten any better. During his struggle and recovery, more and more of the elves had fallen ill, and there were nowhere near as many healthy ones to care for the afflicted. His heart sank as he shifted his Sight and saw that the black cloud that was the disease had moved to cover most of the Vale.

Slightly panicked, he tried to locate Eldwyn. He was unsuccessful. The elf must either be deep in a trance, or else—

_:Harry:_

There came a light, questioning touch on his mind, and he turned his attention to the speaker. It was Llyrithen.

_:Harry, is that you:_

_:Yes:_ he answered, concern colouring his thoughts. _:Where is everyone? Is Eldwyn all right? Has anyone else died? Are you all right: _

_:Slow down, child: _she admonished, her voice just as worried_. :Most everyone else is sick. There are only a few healthy people remaining. We have lost close to a third of the Vale to this disease – Eldwyn fights it as we speak. I can only pray that he will be able to hold it off and return to health.:_

Harry sat back a moment, stunned. Nearly a _third_ of the Vale? And Eldwyn was now sick….what was he to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, kiddies, what do you think he should do? I know, it's been like half a year since I updated and this isn't very satisfactory. But I've been sitting here trying to get out of this plot rut I'm stuck in. I have no idea where to go from here. So what do yall think? I know Harry is going to go back to the Vale…duh….but who should he bring? Snape, Hermione, anyone else? Maybe Lupin, and have the elves freak out over the monster?

So send in those reviews, and tell me what you think I should do. I know, I'm a horrible person because I can't even write my own damn story. Go me.

And yes, the story has turned morbid, because I'm in a morbid mood…..

"But I'm just an emo kid and nobody loves me-  
I'm just an emo kid from a poor family…."

Lmao. Start those reviews coming!

hands out cookies for nice patient readers


	13. YES an update!

When we last left Harry…..

_Looking down into the bowl, Harry saw that the Vale had not gotten any better. During his struggle and recovery, more and more of the elves had fallen ill, and there were nowhere near as many healthy ones to care for the afflicted. His heart sank as he shifted his Sight and saw that the black cloud that was the disease had moved to cover most of the Vale._

_Slightly panicked, he tried to locate Eldwyn. He was unsuccessful. The elf must either be deep in a trance, or else—_

_:Harry:_

_There came a light, questioning touch on his mind, and he turned his attention to the speaker. It was Llyrithen._

_:Harry, is that you_:

_:Yes: he answered, concern colouring his thoughts. :Where is everyone? Is Eldwyn all right? Has anyone else died? Are you all right?_:

_:Slow down, child: she admonished, her voice just as worried. :Most everyone else is sick. There are only a few healthy people remaining. We have lost close to a third of the Vale to this disease – Eldwyn fights it as we speak. I can only pray that he will be able to hold it off and return to health.:_

_Harry sat back a moment, stunned. Nearly a third of the Vale? And Eldwyn was now sick….what was he to do?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked back down into the bowl, his eyes studying his view of the Vale.

_:Llyrithen, do you think Eldwyn will fight it off?_: he asked, mind working furiously.

_:I do not know:_ she replied, her mindvoice tinged with sadness and concern. _:He is not doing poorly, but is not faring well, either.:_

Harry did not reply for a moment, weighing his options. He had fought off the disease once, and was immune from getting it a second time. His wizarding magic was able to fight it. The logical thing would be for him to go to the Vale and try to help heal the victims. But could he do it alone? Could he do it at all?

He came to a swift decision as he turned back to the bowl.

_:Llyrithen, stay there and help fight it as best you can. I will try and think of ways to help you. Do not lose hope…we will find a way to defeat this.:_

Amusement was an undercurrent in her mindvoice as she replied.

_:Such bold words for one so young. At times it is easy to forget that you are but a child, and I centuries your elder. Pray that we are able to hold our own against this sickness, young one, but _do nothing drastic Her voice was almost sharp as she spoke. _:We will help our own, and you must keep up your façade. We will come through, somehow.:_

Damn, she was good, Harry thought. His skills managed to hide his true intentions from her while they were linked, but she sensed that he was up to something.

:_I will behave:_ he quickly replied. _:I must go. I will contact you later. Stay safe.:_

_:And you do the same:_ Llyrithen said, and Harry broke the contact between them, gently setting the bowl aside. He knew what he had to do.

Before he left, however, there were a few things he had to take care of. Dumbledore was surely getting suspicious of his absence, and Harry had to figure out some way to make it seem as though he was needed in the mountains with his 'mentor' for a week more, at least. Pulling out a bit of parchment from the desk that stood against the wall, he conjured up a quill and dipped it into the inkstand that sat beside him.

_Professor Dumbledore:_

_I regret to inform you that my master is faring rather poorly. As much as I wish to return to the relative safety of the school, I fear that if I do so now, my master may never recover. I must stay with him at least a week more, perhaps longer. Do not fear for my studies – as you well know, I am more than capable of catching up. I hope I shall not cause you too much worry, for I know what a burden my sudden disappearance, as well as the loss of Adara, has been. Please accept my apologies if I have caused you or yours any distress. Send my best to all of the staff, and to Ron and Hermione as well. If you can contact Sirius, please tell him I'm sorry for disappearing – I know I have not been able to contact him as of yet because of the current circumstances in which he lives, and I do not know how long I will remain away from the castle. Send him my love, and tell him that I look forward to seeing him as soon as possible. Thank you,_

_Harry._

Looking back over the letter, Harry realized with a start that his language was much more formal than it would have been during his former years at Hogwarts. He sealed the letter with a shrug and a flick of his fingers – Dumbledore would just have to deal with it. Looking around, he figured that he'd better leave a note for Snape as well, thanking him if nothing else.

Taking out another bit of parchment and dipping his quill in ink, he sat down with a sigh and began to write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry finished his letter to Snape and set it on the corner of the desk in his room, hoping that the man would spot it immediately once he noticed that Harry was missing. Wiping his hands on his robes out of habit, he scowled down at the faint smudges on the fabric once he realised what he had done. Banishing the stains with a wave of his hand, he got to his feet and silently exited Snape's chambers, not noticing when the letter was knocked to the floor in his haste to exit.

Checking to make sure that all of his shrunken belongings were safely in his pocket, he closed his eyes and transformed into a swift, small sparrow, one with an unusual dark grey colour. Hopefully, he would not be seen as he made his way to the tower. All he needed was to gather a few belongings, and then he would be off.

Harry scarcely saw any of the numerous students and teachers that filled the halls as he flew over them. Walls and paintings became a blur as he winged through the twisting corridors, barely avoiding impacting the wall with swift flicks of his wings. His twisting flight finally led him up the final stairway and to a fluttering halt in front of the Fat Lady. With a mental twist, he shut her 'awareness' off for just a second and darted through the opening in the portrait hole as it swung slightly open, then shut again.

Without even pausing to look at the current occupants of the Common Room, Harry flew to the seventh year boys' dorm. Much to his relief, there was no one else present. He landed in the middle of the room and shifted back to his human form, and walked silently over to push the door gently closed. Turning to face his bed, he opened his trunk and pulled out one of his scrying mirrors, a few cloaks, and the various weapons that were cloaked and hidden in the bottom of the trunk. He strapped some of the knives to his arms and legs, and shrunk the rest of the items, which joined the rest in the pocket of his robes.

Turning, he looked about him and set a temporary locking charm on the door. He did not want to be interrupted for this next part of his plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape prowled the corridors of the school, his habitual scowl deeper than usual. The Potter boy was gone missing again, and damned if he was going to be the one to tell Dumbledore that he had not only been hiding the boy from him for the past week, but had lost him as well.

He had returned to his chambers and had entered the Potter boy's temporary room, only to find its inhabitant absent. A cursory check of the room had revealed nothing but a few pieces of parchment scattered about, and Snape had immediately set out to find the insufferable boy.

He swept through the corridors at an almost unnatural speed, checking all the usual hiding spots and even throwing out the occasional "_Accio_ invisibility cloak!" All of his efforts proved to be in vain, however, and he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to enter the last place he ever wanted to be.

Gryffindor Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger paced impatiently in her room, deep in thought. Harry had been missing for over a week, and though the Headmaster assured her that he was fine, something was just a little off. It wasn't like Harry, even the Harry he was now, to just up and leave without informing her or Ron. There had also been a definite change in their Potions professor's mood over the last week – she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had noticed it right off. He was more irritable, but at the same time, seemed – oddly content?

She couldn't decide if there was a correlation or not. There was definitely something suspicious about the fact that Snape had undergone a change on the same day that Harry had gone missing, but surely the man hadn't kidnapped Harry? For one, she didn't think he was powerful enough. Subtle as it was, Hermione could definitely sense a change in the magnitude of Harry's power.

Sighing, she turned towards the door and started down the stairs. She had to find Harry. Maybe he was still in the castle somewhere, just hidden. Maybe Snape even had a clue where he was. If he was in the castle, Hermione would find him, whether he wanted her to or not.

Hermione screeched to a halt as she entered the Common Room, looking around in confusion as a strange silence fell over the few students who occupied the room. Frowning, Hermione wondered if she'd managed to do something ridiculously embarrassing until her gaze fell upon the man robed in black who had just stepped through the Portrait Hole.

"Professor Snape?" she said tentatively, since no one else seemed at all inclined to say anything. "Is there something you needed?"

He glared at her for a moment, and then stalked towards her. As he drew near her, she saw that he was beckoning her to follow him. She obeyed, bewildered, as he made for the boys' staircase. As they ascended the stairs, she ventured a question.

"Sir? If I may ask, w-what are you looking for?"

"Potter," he spat. "He is somewhere in this castle, I am certain. But I have been unable to locate him thus far. You will accompany me to his dormitory, and perhaps we can find something there to help us find him."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, her suspicions confirmed. So the man _did_ know where Harry was! All she had to do was follow him around and poke through Harry's things a bit – though she would feel rather guilty, she would much rather find Harry and explain that she had searched his belongings than not find him at all.

She hesitantly ascended the staircase first as he stepped out of the way for her, not meeting the eyes of any of the staring occupants of the Common Room.

She heard Snape make impatient noises behind her as she reached the door of the boys' dorms, and found herself unable to open it.

"What is it, girl?" he hissed. "Do you find yourself unable to open a simple door?"

"No, I –" she stumbled over her words, hating herself for feeling like she was going to cry under the harsh scrutiny of the looming professor. "It's locked, sir."

"Move over," he snapped, and she quickly complied, watching as he started muttering a long litany of unlocking spells under his breath, his concentration fully fixed on the door before him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gave a small sigh of satisfaction as the last physical component of his spell settled into place, the magical forces tied to it coming together with an almost audible _snap_, and a feeling like that of a joint popping back into place. His circle of soft Vale sand on the floor was whole, complete with the complex symbols traced in magical fire along the edges. Harry reached deep into his magic, concentrating intently as he called up a Portal and feeling giddy with relief and accomplishment as it too snapped into place. He had never attempted a Portal this far, and he felt rather proud of himself, in a hysterical sort of way.

He stepped closer to it, preparing to make the harrowing leap through the leagues that lay between himself and the Vale.

He never even felt his locking charm dissolving and fading away under the influence of prying magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione suppressed a smile as Snape finally exclaimed, "Aha!" and lowered his wand.

She stepped closer as he reached to open the door, and then felt every hair on the back of her neck and her arms stand on end as a wave of unfamiliar magic raced through her, making her whole body tingle. Snape stiffened, and then rushed into the room. Hermione quickly followed, eyes widening to the size of saucers as she took in the sight before her.

Harry, surrounded by soft blue-green swirls of magic and looking positively exultant, whipped around to face them, equally as shocked as she. Before him stood a shimmering circle that looked to be made of incandescent light, with motes of colour dancing in and out of it.

She took a step forward, and screeched as he turned, evidently to flee. Harry hesitated for a moment longer, but that was enough – time enough for Hermione to reach out and snag the back of his robes with one hand, time enough for Snape to dive after her with a guttural cry of his own. And then she knew nothing but pain, as her whole body seemed to stretch in a million different directions at once before spinning her around at speeds faster than she knew possible. She only caught one more glimpse of Harry's frightened face, staring at her through the impossibly bright light, before she passed out altogether.

------------------------------------

my STUPID QUESTION MARKS! They won't show up at the very tail end of Mindspeech. So it's supposed to be like:Harry, is that you : and it has no question mark. GAH. Any ideas? I ended up going back and manually fixing them on the edit screen...

but GAH! I'm BACK!

I'm sure you all thought that I was dead or something. Sigh.

Truth is, I just had exams and school and a million other excuses….and frankly, I had no time to write and so I lost interest, kind of forgot about it. But for those few who persevered and reviewed and pestered me with emails, I decided to go back and touch up some of the chapters (which you can go reread if you _really_ want, no major plot changes) and FINALLY write another chapter.

So, voila.

Happy?

Hopefully the next update won't be another year in coming……


	14. And another

_Last time…._

_Hermione took a step forward, and screeched as Harry turned, evidently to flee. He hesitated for a moment longer, but that was enough – time enough for Hermione to reach out and snag the back of his robes with one hand, time enough for Snape to dive after her with a guttural cry of his own. And then she knew nothing but pain, as her whole body seemed to stretch in a million different directions at once before spinning her around at speeds faster than she knew possible. She only caught one more glimpse of Harry's frightened face, staring at her through the impossibly bright light, before she passed out altogether. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape doubled over – or tried to – as he felt his body being ripped apart. He had no idea what strange magics were working on his thin frame, so he tried to stay conscious. He had only wanted to hold the two children back – _not _be pulled along for this – whatever it was.

He fought panic as the sensation increased, along with the burning light that filtered bright red through his closed eyelids. He screwed his face up in an effort not to pass out, and clung to consciousness with all his might, and was so intent on staying alert that he was badly startled when the sensation suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes slowly to find himself lying prone on a cushion of grass, grass that was a rather strange shade of green – it was almost as if the colours had been turned up extra bright.

He quickly shut his eyes again, the light seeming to pierce his skull with a throbbing sharpness that he had only experienced a few times before.

He moved as if to sit up, but fell flat again as shooting pains stabbed at the backs of his eyes.

He was about to make one final effort when he felt cool hands on either side of his face, and a strange, light touch in his mind – not quite invading, but rather softly permeating around the edges, like a warm mist that drifted in and suddenly dampened the pain in his head.

Snape finally gathered enough concentration to sit up and open his eyes, and found himself staring into the ashen face of the Boy-Who-Lived, who looked (if at all possible) more frightened than Snape had ever seen him before.

"Potter," he hissed menacingly, but didn't manage to get another word past his teeth before he felt alien magics surround him, freezing him still where he sat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt himself tumbling through the mists of the portal, every atom of his body screaming in panic. Snape, Hermione, what would happen to them? Portals were not meant for human bodies – or at least not those without a touch of elven magic in them –

He was spat out rather unceremoniously onto the grounds of the Vale entrance, and immediately sprang to his feet, looking on either side of him for Snape and Hermione. He saw Snape first, struggling feebly to open his eyes and sit up. He looked, for the most part, intact, and Harry heaved a mental sigh of near-hysterical relief before quickly bending to place a gentle hand on either side of Snape's face.

He reached out gently with his Healing energies, soothing away the reaction-headache that he was sure was blinding his professor. It felt odd, to be so intimate with his teacher – and yet he blushed despite himself, feeling almost gratified.

He pulled back and looked down at Snape, only to find his eyes open and looking very irritated indeed.

"Potter," Snape hissed, and Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything –

But he was saved by the Elven guards, who reached out with their magic to immediately freeze in place the unfamiliar intruders.

"Brothers!" he called out quickly, forming the Elven words without a second thought. "It is I, Harry! I come to you in desperation – but these two came as well, by accident – do not harm them, I beg you –"

Harry knew he was babbling, near hysterics, and yet he didn't care, as long as they didn't hurt his friends.

_Snape is a friend?_ he thought fleetingly, before one of the guards – Daedeth, a friend of his from training and quite a young elf by their standards – approached, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Harry?" he whispered, forming the words almost soundlessly. "_Sylroth_?"

Harry grinned at his friend's childish name for him, an Elven word meaning "harmony in the forest." Daedeth had sworn that Harry could calm a raging storm of he turned his brilliant green eyes skyward – the guileless elf had always been drawn to the brilliant green of Harry's emerald orbs, a stark contrast to the usual grey of the elves' eyes. Their friendship had led to a brief tryst, nothing more – but it was still odd, to see him for the first time in what seemed like an unbearably long separation to Harry.

"Yes, Daedeth," he said, calmly snapping his magical bindings. "I have returned."

"Oh, _Sylroth_," Daedeth whispered again, coming forward to embrace his friend. "We have been lost for so long now," he said, his words muffled against Harry's shoulder. "This disease comes upon us and we cannot fight it – so many lie dead – we are some of the few left standing, sent out to guard the entrance, and you come, and you can help – please say you can help."

Harry gripped his friend tighter, tears coming to his eyes once more. For an elf to show this much emotion, the situation had to indeed be as grave as Daedeth described.

"I will try, my friend," he said, extending a brief mental caress.

An outraged noise from behind him brought him back to the present, and he turned to see a furious Snape glaring at him from the ground, headache apparently completely gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape watched in astonishment as Harry greeted the newcomer in a foreign tongue, a liquid and beautiful language that was beautiful to hear. He felt a wave of unexplainable anger well up in him when the two embraced, and managed to force out a strangled cry of outrage as he felt his magical bonds slip a bit. The two turned to face him, and he thought he saw an indescribable expression on Harry's face for just a second before he resumed his usual serene mask.

"Professor," Harry said, gesturing to the other young man. The elf immediately uttered a strange word, and his magical bonds released. Harry knelt by his side, and Snape felt a moment of irritated gratification as the boy helped him into a sitting position.

"Professor, this is my friend Daedeth," Harry said in English, speaking slowly, apparently for the elf's benefit. "We are, as you can see, in the Vale. You and Hermione inadvertently followed me here." An irritated expression crossed his face. "Now, there is no way back unless I build you a portal again – and I would, first, like to see exactly what the effects on your bodies are for the time being."

Harry then left his side and went to Hermione, who was still passed out on the ground a few feet to his left. Snape watched bemusedly as Harry put his hands on either side of her head, kneeling close to her and staring intently into her face. A few moments passed, and Hermione began to stir. Harry sat back with relief evident in his features.

"H-Harry?" Hermione said weakly. Snape watched with some amusement as she tried and failed to sit up, conveniently forgetting the fact that he had been in the same position not moments earlier. Suddenly conscious of his vulnerable (not to mention undignified) position, he shakily heaved himself to his feet, glaring around at the young elf who was still watching him with some trepidation. He smirked. Fear was a thing he prided himself on being able to inspire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knelt by Hermione's side, supporting her as she finally brought her body upright. She looked for a moment as if she was going to be ill, and gasped in slight surprise as a wave of warm energy washed through her. She looked up at Harry, who seemed to be concentrating intently.

"Harry – where are we?" she asked, looking around fearfully. Her eyes widened as they fell on Daedeth, who looked very strange indeed to her in his robes, mottled green and yet undeniably elegant. Tattoos of some sort were clearly visible around his wrists, showing up as bracelets woven of inked-in waves and storm clouds. The tips of his pointed ears were just barely visible under his long mane of silver-blonde hair, and his slightly slanted eyes, almost like a cat's, were as silver as the night moon.

"It's OK, Hermione," she heard Harry say quietly as she stared at this strange apparition. "You've managed to somehow follow me to a place that I stayed for a while. These people will not harm you, if you do nothing to try and harm them. Just relax for a moment – I need to make sure that the journey has not harmed you in any way. Does anything feel unusual or out of place with your body?"

Hermione noted faintly that his whole demeanor had changed – he was tensed and rigid, and yet somehow more at ease than she had seen him at any time in the past few months. He spoke more formally as well, but seemed to take no notice of his sudden shift in attitude.

"I'm…..fine, I think," she said dazedly, trying to concentrate on her body long enough to ascertain if there was anything wrong. "Sore, but OK."

Harry nodded briskly, and then held out a hand to help her to her feet. She clung to him briefly as the world spun around her, and then finally righted itself.

"Harry – what is this place?" she whispered, still staring around her, awed at the foreign sights that met her eyes. Strange plants grew all about the sides of the path that they stood on, and she heard several animal cries that were definitely not like any she had ever heard or read of. She cringed for a moment as the strange man took a step forward, and looked up at Harry for guidance as the young man stepped closer to stare closely into her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood by wordlessly as Daedeth stepped forward to examine Hermione, no doubt fascinated by the second human that he had ever seen in his life – third, if you counted Snape. Hermione shrunk back against him, but he pushed her gently forward. He suppressed a smile as Hermione awkwardly held out her hand, and Daedeth took it, equally as uncertain.

"Hermione, this is Daedeth," he said slowly. "Daedeth, this is my friend Hermione."

"Hel-lo Hermionay," the young elf said awkwardly. "Wel-come."

Hermione nodded.

Harry watched as the two studied each other for a moment, and then stepped forward.

"Daedeth. I need to know what exactly is going on, and how I can help," he said quietly, in Elven. "I have had the sickness and have fought it off, and I believe that my human magics can help to heal others as well. What is the situation, exactly?"

"I will tell you that in confidence," Daedeth said slowly, glancing at the two humans standing on either side of Harry. "What of the two humans? How have they come to be here? What will we do with them – and what will the Council do with you?" he said, looking suddenly frightened. Harry smiled mirthlessly.

"I doubt the Council is in any shape to do anything with me right now. And as for them, they followed me through the Portal when they saw me about to leave. I was careless, yes, but it was not my intent to bring them here. They can be sent to stay somewhere until my work is done."

Daedeth nodded, and turned to go. Harry knew that he had to find somewhere for the humans to stay. He moved as if to follow, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry," she said nervously, "What are you doing? What are _we_ doing?"

Harry turned back to her, and took a deep breath. He had hoped that it could wait, but it was evident that he had some explaining to do. He motioned Snape over as well – the man had been lurking at a distance with his arms crossed menacingly – and quietly explained the events of the past few months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape listened intently as Harry – _Potter,_ he reminded himself – quickly recounted for Hermione the bare details of his stay with the elves. His ears perked up as Harry described the sickness that had befallen the elves, and his brows snapped together as Harry – _Potter!_ – stated that they would be sent to temporary quarters to rest until provisions could be made.

"What do you mean, quarters, Potter?" he hissed, feeling mildly irritated. "Did the thought never cross your mind that we may be of some assistance, and not just a hindrance to your plans?"

The boy stared at him for a moment, plainly astonished.

"Sir, I – I didn't think," he admitted, which surprised Snape. "I assumed that you'd just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Snape scowled. "You should know by now, Potter, that I do not take well to feeling useless. If you would permit me to accompany you on your rounds among the ill, I may be of some use. At the very least I could provide another set of hands, which seem to be so sorely needed here."

He saw, with some measure of guilty satisfaction, that Potter flinched slightly at those words, and wondered if the boy wasn't feeling guilty himself for not having come sooner.

"You're right," Potter said wearily. "You should come help. We all need it. Though I don't yet know what help your magic can provide, it shouldn't hurt to try."

Snape smirked inwardly, trying to tell himself that he was not glad that the boy had at least acknowledged the fact that he might be able to help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry strode briskly towards the Gathering Hall, the huge, high-ceilinged building which was normally used for festivities but was now the makeshift sickbay. As he approached, he nearly doubled over at the feelings of death and dying that emanated from the building, which had suddenly taken on an ominous air.

He reached the huge double doors, marvelously crafted from pure Elven oakwood, and paused for a moment to collect himself before quietly pushing one of them open before them.

He walked in and stood, frozen, ad the sight that greeted his eyes. At least two hundred, if not more, of his people lay dying on makeshift cots. From what he could see, it was the most they could do to even roll over, so drained were they from fighting the illness.

He glanced quickly up as he thought he felt a hand briefly grip his shoulder, but then quickly returned his gaze to the scene that lay before him. The only one near enough was Snape, but he wouldn't have…..would he?

Harry turned and stood aside to let Hermione into the room as well, closing his eyes at her gasp of dismay.

"Oh, Harry….." she said softly, one hand over her mouth. "I never imagined – it's like some sort of plague. I'm so sorry."

Harry bowed his head briefly before straightening once more. "We need to find out what we can do to help," he said firmly, his voice not betraying the dread he felt inside. "There's nothing to be done by standing here and gaping."

He thought he saw Snape nod briefly out of the corner of his eye as he turned and strode toward the most senior Healer present, determined to find a way to help the situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I KNOW, it's been toooo long since my last update. I'm a miserable failure. And exams are coming up in a week, so it'll probably be ANOTHER while before another update.

Truth be told, I've completely lost inspiration for this story and have no idea where to go with it. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to review or email or whatever strikes your fancy.

Hopefully I can keep this going; I hate to abandon a fic in the middle and I know how disappointing that is. (Ever read Midnight Blu's The Mirror Of Maybe?)

So let me know what you think, sorry for the kinda blah ending to this chapter. Things will get better, I promise!


End file.
